Veronica and the Lamb
by langston.love
Summary: Veronica Mars is in the FBI and has to transfer a witness to Neptune for a case, little did she know that the man she was transferring was her oh so favorite Deputy. Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters. They all belong to ROB. Image belongs to TheElegantFaerie, A beautiful job if I ever saw too.
1. Chapter 1 Someone from the Past

Post series, Veronica is in the FBI, Lamb not dead. Other characters included.

Chapter 1

Veronica, dressed in her navy blue work suit pushes through the heavy doors to the conference room at the FBI in Los Angeles. She takes her seat amongst her co-workers, and next to her friend Sarah.

"You came in late last night V, who were you with?" she inquired, "Spill, I want all the details."

Sarah reminded Veronica a little bit of Lilly. Although very dedicated to her work, when you get to know her she warms a bit. Especially when they talked about guys, Veronica could the similarities personalities.

"I wasn't with anyone; yesterday was the sixth anniversary of my friend's murder. I was drinking in her memory. I can still see her lifeless, bloody at night sometimes, especially this time of the year. I just wanted to be able to sleep." Veronica explained. Sarah knew everything; Veronica told her it when they were swapping stories about why they chose the FBI.

"Oh, I would have gone with you, just so you could talk about her. I like hearing stories from your past, they're entertaining." Maybe she shouldn't have said that, but she didn't like the idea of Veronica drinking alone in a bar with previse old guys that could take advantage of her; but then again even being wasted she could take them down with a whip of her Taser that she always has on her. Even when she carries her gun. Sarah had always thought that odd but never questioned it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is that time again. Assignments!"

Their boss handed everyone assignments except for Veronica. She also noticed that Seth was not here yet again. Oh well, his fault.

"Veronica, I have a special assignment for you. I need you to transfer a witness. I'm choosing you because you are familiar with the territory. You will find the man's alias in here but not his picture; he prefers to remain anonymous to everyone. I am the only one who knows him personally; I'm the one who faked his death. He's testifying against a known mob down there. I'm sure he'll fill you in more when you meet him on the plane. Here's you boarding pass and information, Seth Davidson will be accompanying you there, he's picking up the witness now." Veronica flipped through the file of the witness, he reminded her of someone from her past. The reason she could had a hard time dating now, three years later.

"Okay, I'll be leaving now then. I got a plane to catch." She saluted him as she left, he got a chuckle out of it.

_Great! Seth Davidson! He could not take the hint that he was really only rebound for her. She was not into him. Academy- one time fling._

Veronica's go bag was already to go and sitting in the trunk of her car. She tried to focus herself, she was going to be going home, but she was going there for work. It didn't matter, she would see her dad, and she hadn't seen him since he came to visit her a few months prior. She checked in and barely made it on the flight before takeoff. She was in search of her seat when she ran into Seth.

"Finally, Veronica. I was about to go stall the pilot." He was laughing at her, god she hated him, "Come on we're over here." Seth was motioning her to follow him, and reluctantly she did. She was looking down at her feet when she came to her seat.

"VEORNICA! Veronica Mars!" she looked up at the man she was supposed to sit next to, her witness.

_NO WAY! This can't_ _be possible. _

"Deputy?" She spoke so low she could hardly hear herself.

"You two know each other?" Seth decided he wanted to join in the conversation.

They both ignored him, to them he was not there, they were not on a plane, they were nowhere, just the two of them. Veronica took a seat next to her former friend, her former nemesis, her former lover.

She tried to stay strong; she didn't want Seth to see her cry. "They told me you were dead."

"I know, I was not expecting you to be my escort," god even now she could hear the sarcasm and humor as he said 'escort'. "But I won't lie; I was hoping it would be you. I have something that you gave me that night that you visited me in the hospital," he reached into his small duffle that laid there beneath his feet only to pull out a picture frame. Veronica couldn't hold it in anymore, despite Seth witnessing all of this; the tears began to well in her eyes when she saw what it was that he was holding.

"You kept it? All these years?" she had a weak smile on her face, "why, Lamb?"

"Because it reminded me of you. It reminded me that you are the reason I woke up, despite being told that you thought I was dead. I was in a coma for a year Veronica but I always only heard you telling me that I needed to wake up; that there was tons of time for doing nothing at the office," he laughed a bit, "I kept it 'cause I needed it, 'cause I needed you."

She was surprised by his honesty, but after all he did have a near death experience, that must have changed some part of him.

"Plus I missed that incredible sex we had in my office after you broken up with Logan." There he is! There is the Don Lamb that I knew and loved. Seth snickered, and she turned to glare at him.

"I'm proud of you, Blondie. FBI, wow! You did it." Lamb sounded legitimately proud of her. "Yeah well you kind helped with that, didn't you? Don't even try to deny it Deputy; I got the letter as proof! So you did like when I corrected you, when I proved you wrong." She smiled at him all too proud of herself for that one.

The plane took off and the talked the whole way, well the whole hour it took. While they were exiting the cabin Don Lamb took Veronica's hand, surprised as she maybe she didn't pull away, but interlocked her fingers with his. Veronica was teasing Lamb about his hair and how long it was, she didn't like it like that. The two bickered like an old married couple, they joked about the past that was between them.

"Remember when I got you to admit that I was smarter than you? Remember?" she cooed at him.

"Yeah I also remember the reason why you were in my office that day too." Seth then interrupted, "Is that when you two slept together?"

"No," the two said simultaneously. "She was 17, I was 27. I was also the Sherriff, and that is against the law. They couldn't have stuck you with someone smarter Blondie?"

"I was as mad you when I found out I was working with him on this, but then I saw how devilishly handsome our witness was, and then I didn't really care." Veronica winked at him, "So Seth, are we renting a car or how are we getting from here to Neptune?"

"Easy, the Sherriff and one of his Deputies are picking us up."

Veronica and Lamb froze where they stood. But Seth continued to walk and talk, "Sherriff Mars, and Deputy Sacks, I believe. Hey Mars, Are at all related to the Sherriff or is that just a weird coincidence?" he finally realized they had stopped, "What?"

Veronica turned to Lamb, "Mars, I haven't seen Sacks or Keith since the day I was knocked out. I don't know what to say. " Veronica took his hand in hers and pulled him closer to her. She put the other on the side of his cheek and said " I will be with you every step of the way, I will be there right by your side when they see you. Okay?" He nodded in agreement and the he gently kissed her on the lips. _He_r _lips, how he dreamed about her lips every night praying they were not a dream of his like all the others. He took her in, every bit he could. _When they needed a breath they pulled a part, Lamb looked up only to see his former boss, Veronica's father, Keith Mars Balboa County Sherriff standing with Agent Davidson, and Deputy Sacks starring at the two of them. "Veronica, I think your dad is going to shoot me now," he whispered to her.

She looked at him questioningly; his eyes were looking past her. She followed them. When she turned around she saw her father so she did what any daughter who hadn't seen her father in a while would do; she ran to him giving him the biggest hug the petite blond could give. "I've missed you so much Daddy!"


	2. Chapter 2 It's good to see You

Post series Veronica in the FBI, Lamb still alive, Veronica transferring a witness.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

Chapter 2

Keith hugged his only daughter tightly. He couldn't even remember how many months it had been since they had seen each other. But sadly what came to his mind was, it had been years since she was home for the anniversary of Lilly's death. _Is she going to handle it okay? Celeste and Jake had split, but she knew that. What she didn't know was that her mom was back in town. How am I going to explain that one?_

"That answers my question, I guess," Seth just had to speak, and ruin the moment.

"Veronica, we are ALL going to need to talk about," he motioned to everyone but landed on Lamb, "all of this." While Sherriff Mars was speaking Don Lamb had walked over to the rest of the group. Very skittishly he extended his arm to Keith Mars; his former boss, friend, mentor and regrettably enemy; "Hi Keith, it's good to see you."

"To be honest Don, I knew you were coming, not many people take a baseball bat to the head and have knowledge to the case that you're testifying at. I'm glad you're alive," Keith ignores Lamb's extended hand and goes in for a hug. Lamb does not refuse it, he was hoping this would happen, he remember Keith's words when he was in the hospital.

*Flashback*

"_Donald Lamb, age 29, Sherriff of Balboa County. That's all your file says, Lamb. But we both know there is more to you than that. I know, by the way, I've always known. You love her. You really do, she was yours from the moment you laid eyes on her. She has a way of doing that to people. And I know things have not been on good terms with us for years now, I regret it. It was my fault, you just did what you thought was right; I shouldn't have acted so betrayed. You didn't betray us. We betrayed you," Keith was crying know. "You are not allowed to die Sherriff. You are not allowed to leave us like this!"_

*Present time*

Don remembered it all. That too kept him going. The men finally separated from the embrace, only to have Sacks nearly attack Lamb with his own. It was evident that Sacks had missed his best friend, and Lamb too. As much as Sacks loved Keith and was one of his supporters, he never wavered his alliance with either Keith or Lamb.

Lamb released Sacks, "It's good to see you, guys," was all he said. It was all that needed to be said on the subject for now.

Two cars were brought, Deputy Sacks' and Keith's; not the cruiser though, their personal cars. Lamb and Veronica climbed into the backseat of Keith's car; while Seth rode with Sacks.

"I'm bit surprised, Keith that you're not all that surprised that I'm here. Alive," Lamb asked after five minutes of some awkward silence.

"Agent Morrison, Veronica's boss, called me and told me everything," there was a brief pause, Keith looked directly at Donald Lamb through the rear view mirror, and added, "Everything". Keith had a small smile on his face while Lamb looked a bit terrified. Veronica was following the conversation, "I told him years ago about us, there's no need to worry," she said to reassure him that he was not going to be castrated for touching his only daughter. Veronica giggled a little in to the crease of Lamb's neck before she kissed it.

Keith was happy that she was happy. He remembered when he had told Veronica the news of the former Sherriff's death.

*Flashback*

_Veronica answered the phone that interrupted their little spat, "Mars Investigation," she said. When she walked in to let her father know who it was they continued the conversation about Josh, before she left the room she reminded him that the County Commissioner's Office was on hold. Keith took the phone call and listened intently. Veronica walked towards the office door when she heard Keith say "I am very sorry to hear that," she focused in on his words trying to figure out what was going on. Her face looked as though she could already guess what the news was; it took a while for Keith to think of the words to tell her. He stood at his desk, "Yeah umm… He says, he says Sherriff Lamb is dead,". Veronica looked confused at first, and then it finally registered. She didn't know what to say, or what to do. So she merely stood there in the door frame between the lobby and her father's office. _

_Keith thought it was a natural reaction, over the last couple of years they hadn't been friendly, actually they seemed to downright hate each other, but he knows that she missed the old Deputy Lamb that she grew up around. That was her best friend. Until everything went downhill, that is. He thought she was just morning the loss of what the man once was. But alas, he was wrong._

_When Keith came home that night, he heard faint cries coming from Veronica's room. Keith goes to open the door but changes his mind, and continues to his own room._

_As the days passed, she acted normal during the day. Continued the usual banter with friends, kept her grades up, kept her cases up to date, and even went out with friends. But Keith always heard her muffled cries at night. He never confronted her but he knew she mourned the death of Lamb, she missed him. She cared for him far more then he knew. Something had happened but he never asked questions. She would tell him when the time came._

*Present time*

"So Sheriff how's the department?" Lamb asked.

"Well you know how it goes, lots of hard work. Maybe you don't actually," The sheriff begins the old banter between the two of them; "I don't need a teenager girl to solve all of my cases for me".

"Yeah well as her father you should have seen all the laws she broke. Do not remember how many times I had to arrest her?"

They all laughed at the words that were spoken, it was just like old times. The jokes continued they all went back and forth make comments about past mistakes and stupid comments that the past contained.

"Okay, I hate to bring things back to a serious note, but are you ready for the trial?" Keith asked in a serious tone with a hint of worry.

"Uhhh… yeah. A little nervous though."

"Why's that, Lamb? You had the case practically solved before, well, everything."

"You mean to say dad, that our local sheriff actually solved a case without ME!" Veronica played her best fake offensive comeback.

"Yes, _dear,_ he did. "

They continued to vaguely speak about the case. Their talk was so ambiguous that Veronica began to get frustrated that they weren't filling her in on the good stuff. But eventually she, decided Lamb would tell her when he was good and ready, she didn't want to push now that she finally had him again.


	3. Chapter 3 Wizards Second Chance

Post series, Veronica is in the FBI transporting our favorite "Deputy".

Chapter 3:

"You know when you're on the stand, don't be so cocky, it just makes you look like an ass" Veronica said.

"Veronica, when have you seen Lamb on the stand?" Keith questioned.

Veronica got that dear in the head light look, and turned to Don, and all he did was mouth the word "_Busted"_.

"Oh you know Aaron trial" she said as she quickly recovered. Keith chuckled at the hesitance of her obvious lie, but he didn't press the issue, which Veronica was thankful for. Lamb just laughed as he remembered that day in the court room.

*Flashback*

_She walked into the court room quietly; he was on the stand sitting comfortably leaning towards the judge. As he saw her enter he hesitated in his testimony, 'What was SHE doing here?' he wondered. When the A.D.A showed the video that was supposed to be the PCHers robbing the Sack-n-Pack, but instead it was one of his deputies ushering what seemed like a hooker into his cruiser. Lamb sat up promptly and the sight of this, and turned his attention to the petite blond that sat in the back of the room. That's when she winked and put up one of her hands in the shape of a toy gun. That case was ruined. And so was another one of his. All because of Veronica Mars, she was just starting her junior year, and she was already making trouble for him._

*Present time*

For the rest of the trip they shared what they had been up to. Lamb spoke of physical therapy, and how the secluded him from the world. The only people that he spoke to were the doctors, therapists and the agents in charge of him. He told them that he didn't have any memory loss, and in actuality he remembered everything; everything that was said to him when he was in a coma. And all that was what kept him going. When the FBI told him that they needed him to testify for them on a case that he stumbled upon and was solved after his death he promptly agreed. Mostly because that meant he could go home.

Veronica told him how she finished her first year of college with a 4.0 GPA, and then went to the FBI internship that she applied for, that he helped her get into. And went back for the next summer after that while taking online classes to get ahead. Eventually she graduated a year and a half earlier than everyone else, and got into the FBI without hesitation. They gratefully accepted he, she graduated at top of her class at the academy, and unlike others didn't rely on foreign language to get her through. She was all detective, and smarts. Truth be told she whooped everyone's ass at the academy when it came to the solving crimes part. That news didn't surprise Don; he always knew she was too big for this small town. And some agents kept him posted about how she was doing in the academy; 'Why hadn't Morrison told him that she was in LA?' he wondered.

Keith told Lamb that he was back with Wallace's mom and that they were engaged. He was very happy with Alicia, Veronica was just happy one: that he was happy, two: that he wasn't seeing that Harmony woman anymore. She was a bad influence. Keith left out the fact that Leanne was back into, that's something him and Veronica would need to discuss alone.

The drive from San Diego airport to Neptune wasn't that long, but the traffic out of the airport was. But within forty-five minutes the whole gang made it to Neptune; to Balboa Sheriff's Department. Lamb put on a Sharks baseball cap to hide his identity; no one knew that he was alive yet alone in town. They didn't want to take any chances with him. The five of them joined in Keith Mars' office to discuss living arrangements.

"So guys I have two rooms booked at the Grand for you. So if you guys want to head over there now and meet up again for dinner at Veil's or eat first then go to the rooms. Up to you guys," Keith concluded.

"Uh, dad what about the apartment?"

"Oh yeah, you guys can stay there too."

"I'd rather stay at the hotel, the Bureau covers all expenses," Seth interjected.

"That's great for you but I have a few questions about the Grand. If you don't mind?" she looks at her dad.

"Shoot kiddo."

"Okay, question one: What are our room numbers?" Keith looked down and checked his notes, then raises a hand to his forehead and hits it. "Oh honey, I'm sorry, I'll fix it right away."

The room that was placed for Veronica was the same room that Cassidy Casablanca's abandoned her best friend as he went to the roof to kill her. She always steered clear of that particular area of the Grand.

"Wait dad, I have one more, which I figure Don here, would like to the answer too. Is Logan still staying at the Grand?"

Don was next to speak, "Yes that is a definite factor."

Sacks just laughed at how he said that, it's not that Lamb feared Logan. He just didn't want to deal with him. Especially if he found out about Veronica and him.

Keith nodded with a smile, and Seth just had to speak, "I'll still take a room at the Grand."

"Okay, so Agent Davidson here is your room number. Your car that we rented for you is in the parking lot, here's the license number, and direction are already inputted to the GPS. Veronica, Lamb you too will be staying at the apartment then. You know how to get there, or have you been away to long that you forgot?" Keith joked.

"Hahahaha. Very funny dad. But FYI, I could be gone a hundred years a be able to find my home. Blindfolded." She teases him back.

"Your car is in the parking lot, I had Weevil drive it over for you. And I'll send Wallace over later to check on you two. We'll meet at Veil's at six o'clock. Okay? Break."

And with that they went their separate ways. Veronica wasn't even able to ask about Backup. As her and Lamb got into her old Saturn, Lamb just had to make a joke.

"Saturn? Really?"

"Yeah I know; I'm a Mars; I drive a Saturn and lived in Neptune. The planets have aligned!" she says as she raises her arms in a mock triumph. Lamb shakes his head and laughs at her. 'She always has a comeback,' he thinks, 'Always'.

The trip from the station to the Sunset Apartments; of which Veronica once lived with her father during her years in Neptune, was quick. She parked the car and the two walked to her old home, somehow, neither knew who initiated it, but they were holding hands on the trip to the apartment. Veronica pulled out her keys and found the one that belongs to door. She was silently hoping that the only sane member of the Mars family was home. First thing she did was check the cabinets and fridge, thankfully they were stocked with all her favorites and everything was set.

Lamb dropped the bags on the floor near the couch. Veronica went to her room to change out of her business clothes and into something more suitable for Neptune, Lamb made himself at home; sitting on the couch, feet rested on the coffee table already thumbing through the channels till he found a game on. Veronica came out and grabbed his hand, pulling him up. Silently she pulled him towards her room.

"We need to talk about sleeping arrangements," she said in a small, seductive voice; the same one he remembered her using the first time she came to see him. 'God, if only!' he thought, 'I would be the luckiest man'.

"And what did you mind Agent Mars?" he said like he didn't have a clue. She turned her body so that she was facing him and walking backwards into her room, tugging at his black V-neck towards her, closing the space that was between them. He dipped his head down, as she stood on her toes to close the distance; their lips crushed into each other. The kiss began slow and passionate but changed quickly to want and need. Their tongues fought for dominance, Lambs left hand cupped her delicate cheek while his right arm wrapped around her thin waist and pulled her tightly against him. _God, how I've missed this. _She thought. _God, how I've needed this._

His hand moved from her chin to become tangled in her long wavy blond hair. He had dreamed about this so many times he prayed that this too, was not a dream that his mind conjured up.

When they heard the door open and then close, he knew it was not a dream of any sort, because they wouldn't have been interrupted if it was. Veronica pulled away and a slight, quiet moan of disappointment escaped his lips. She looked at him with amusement as she grabbed her side arm off the bed side table. She motioned him to stay in the room as she went to investigate.

She slowly opened the bedroom door and walked very stealth like into the main room, "Whoa there wild child, can you out that thing away before you hurt a _brotha_?" Wallace said while patting his chest. She holstered the gun in the back of her jeans (with the safety on), before she leaped into her best friends arms. The hug lasted a good while, and since Don had heard no gun shots he left her room, and entered the living area.

"I have missed you so much!" she exclaimed.

"Well you wouldn't miss me so much if you visited more than four times a year."

"You only come home four times a year?" Don questioned to announce his presence.

"Christmas, Dad's birthday which happens to be very close to Wallace's thanked goodness; the anniversary of Lily's death and well the anniversary of yours." Veronica said not looking at Don but turning her attention to the movement behind the island in the kitchen. When she rounded the corner she exclaimed "BACKUP! Come to mama!" And with that the dog pounced on her, covering her in dog kisses.

Wallace didn't miss Veronica's voice change when Don asked about her trips home. "I thought you were dead. Ask the Wizard for another chance?" Wallace said as a joke, with a hint of malice.

Veronica stood up and turned towards the boys, somewhat fearful of what might be said.

"I did. And since as you said, I am a true friend of Dorothy, he granted my request," he said as he walked towards Veronica. Evident that she had not told this Wallace kid about the two of them, probably for this reason. Veronica decided to move now; she grabbed Wallace's hand to pull him into her room to talk about a few things that needs to be discussed. Don settled back to his spot in front of the television, but the walls were thin and he could every bit of the conversation.

"You what? When?"

"The night after the doctor cleared me to return to school. She said to take things easy, like had been since I got home from the hospital. I had yet to thank Don, for actually listening to me, and for coming to my rescue when he did. If it wasn't for him I would be dead. And to be honest Wallace, I still didn't feel like I was alive. I just needed to feel alive. And then all the _old_ feelings came back, like they never left in the first place." Veronica kind of rambled and Wallace just let her. He couldn't believe she fell in love with the _moron_ Sheriff, himself. And that _HE_ didn't see it.

"Why didn't you tell me? You could have, you know?" Wallace lowered his voice as he stepped closer, "You mourned him alone. I may not have liked it in the beginning but if he made you happy then I would have gotten over it. I can't believe you were alone in this." Wallace felt terrible. He had made some remarks about sheriff's death, not very good one either. As recalled those times, she gave only a slight, weak smile. She made her usual banter, laughed, dated, worked, had fun. _When did she mourn him?_ He thought, but feared to ask. Veronica had tears in her eyes; Wallace took her in his arms. She shook slightly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't tell dad until a month and half after he 'died'," she said barely audible, but he heard; Don didn't though.

After a while Veronica pulled herself together, and asked Wallace if she could have a minute situate herself. So Wallace left the room and Veronica fixed her makeup and hair so she didn't look like she had cried. When Veronica left her room she saw Wallace talking to Lamb with Backup at Lamb's feet.

"You hurt her man, and you'll wish that bat killed you. She my best friend, my sister. I was there for her after Troy, Duncan and Logan. I don't want to see her hurt _again_ by you," Lamb winced a bit at the 'again' part. He had always regretted laughing at her that day. He was supposed to protect her and he didn't, instead he refused her. He hated that. He told her too.

*Flashback*

_It was one fourteen in the morning, who the hell would be at his door? He opened the door only to find Veronica Mars. She crying and as soon as the door was fully open she ran into him hands clinging to his shirt. Quietly he closes the door and awkwardly places his arms around her. Her tears soak his white wife beater but he doesn't seem to mind. They stand there for what seems like forever, but in reality hardly two minutes. Veronica pulled away a little bit, and looked up at him. His hands rested on the small of her back, their eyes searching each other's. She stretches up on her toes and softly kisses his lips, and then pulls away. "Thank you" she whispers. _

"_Any day Mars," he said without his brain fully realizing what he said until it was already out. He pulled her in close again, bending his head to meet her lips once more. The need built up inside them both, as he pulled them to his couch not far off. He sat as she straddled him, the kiss deepening as their tongues fight for dominance. Lamb abruptly pulls away to look her in her eyes once more; he could see the confusion mixed with the excitement in her eyes. _

"_Why did you choose this time to listen to me? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you did, but why? I can't seem to get that out of my mind." She confesses in a low voice as she dips her head to kiss his jawline._

"_I didn't want to not be there for you again," his voice was soft but serious, his face now stern, "Veronica, I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I'm sorry I laughed at you, I'm sorry I made you cry. I'm sorry for all these years, for all the terrible things I've said and done to you," he concluded his little apology rant all the while trying to look into her eyes. But she looked down at her hands, then up at him, then back down. _

_She leaned in again but this time to capture his lips once again. The kiss was soft, sweet and tender. When she pulled away this time, she was still so close. She smiled against his lips and said the most magical words had ever heard escape her lips, "I forgive you," he smiled along with her before crushing his lips to hers._

_*_Presenttime*

"I have no intention to ever hurt her. And if I do I would probably beg you to finish me off. I'd even sign something so you wouldn't get arrested," he wanted so desperately to make this okay, if for no one else but for her. This man, though he did not know why, meant the world to her. That was worth something to him. She was worth everything.

"Awww, look at my boys actually getting along!" Veronica said in a very sarcastic yet loving tone, that they both knew all too well. They just smiled at her.

"Yo Daph?"

"Yes Shaggie?"

"Since you're in town for a while, I presume sense you're staying here…"

"You want me to make you some cookies, Wallace?" She interrupted.

"If you could." He folded his hand and brought them to his mouth in a childlike manner as if begging her for those snicker doodles that she always made for him.


	4. Chapter 4 FBI Matchmaker

Post series, Veronica is in the FBI, Lamb's alive. Transporting our oh so favorite deputy as a witness.

Chapter 4

He wanted to know, as her best friend, as brother from another mother, how much Lamb truly cared for Veronica. Sure he saw Lamb's pained expression when he brought up the rape sophomore year; but he wanted more.

"Look man," Wallace paused has he took a seat on the couch that rested against the wall adjacent to the chair that Lamb was presently occupying. Veronica took a seat to his left, in between the two boys, somewhat fearful of letting the two be so close together. "I can see that V she loves you, but I want to know how much you actually care." Wallace rested his elbows against knees as he leaned forward. Lamb had wanted to tell Veronica this all in private, but it wouldn't hurt if he announced it now.

"Okay, but you both," waving his finger at the two on the couch, "have to let me say this without interruptions. No questions or comments till after I'm done. Deal?"

In unison Veronica and Wallace said "Deal." Veronica was intrigued,_ was it really that important_. Wallace just wanted answers.

"Okay." Lamb took a few breathers before beginning, "I was in a coma for a year and a half. But I remember everything every said to me while I was there." He snuck a peak of Veronica's face as he said this. She sucked in a deep breath, afraid of what was coming next. She didn't think he would ever know what she said in those times in the hospital. "Well I remember Keith coming and talking to me and Sacks, and Veronica. But then there was nobody that I recognized. But occasionally I would hear Veronica's voice, and mine and other people's that were vaguely familiar. When I awoke I asked for you," Lamb stated looking into Veronica's eyes. They held contact for a while, until he broke it off to continue. "They told me you weren't there. When I told them that I heard you, they said that I responded better when I heard you. So the FBI brought in you evidence tapes. The ones from when Duncan left." He chuckled a bit. "They then asked me a lot of questions about my memory. I remembered everything. About the case that they wanted me to testify on, which they hadn't even finished the case at that time. Agent Morrison is my handler. He saw the picture you left and then asked me a lot about you. I think he recognized you and your name. From the tapes, I know he was surprised at the pictures when I told him who were. You, Veronica Mars, are what got me out of that coma. Only you. You made me want to live. And so the Wizard gave me another chance, to be with you." That concluded his speech.

Veronica was shocked to say the least. She knew he cared, but she never dreamed he woke up just for her. She scooted off of the couch, on to her knees to place a kiss on his cheek. She smiled with her lips still on his skin.

"You told me I wasn't allowed to die, Veronica. I didn't." She had visible tears that clouded her vision, but she kissed him anyway, despite Wallace still sitting on the couch no more than three feet away.

Veronica stood up then, dusted herself off and headed for the kitchen. It was silent for a bit, Wallace spoke first. "Okay, I guess I can live with this knowing you actually, really care about my home girl. Just remember," Wallace gestured towards Veronica in the kitchen, "contents are priceless."

Lamb nodded in agreement with a smile on his face, "Yes, yes they are."

Veronica was thinking as she took a sip of her water that she pulled from the fridge, "Wait, when did you meet Morrison? A year and a half ago right?" Lamb nodded. "I joined the FBI a year ago. Do you think he choose me for this assignment to play match maker?" Lamb had thought about it since Veronica entered the plane; he thought so. But he honestly didn't care. He had her now and that's all that mattered.

"Maybe, but I don't care." Lamb stood up, and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed the top of her head.

Wallace looked at them, partially in disgust but he thought it was also kind of sweet. His girl was happy again. Really happy not her fake happy that everyone around town had gotten accustomed to.

"Well I have got to head out, I got plans with Piz. So you two have fun, and I'll talk to you later V."

"Bye Wallace!" Veronica was able to get out before the door closed, and Lamb pressed his lips to hers. It was hard at first but slowly became passionate and a need for more.

They found their way back to her room, with no problems. They quickly slipped out of the unnecessary garments that seemed to restrict them.

Her phone rang, she growled as she rolled over on to her stomach to retrieve her phone. It was her father. She answered it in a low voice, "Hello."

"Hey honey, just reminding you dinner at Veal's at six."

"Yeah, we'll be there," she sighed heavily, she completely forgot about dinner. But now that he mentioned it she was a bit hungry.

"Okay, see you then. Love you honey."

"Love you too," she murmured, as she rolled on to her back again and hung up. She grabbed sleeping Lamb's arm to check his watch. She read 5:30. Lamb turned in his sleep to his side so his right arm wrapped around Veronica's petite waist and pulled her closer. She looked the sleeping Lamb, not wanting to wake him. He was peaceful, and at ease. And in a few short minutes the real world would be dropped on him, and he would remember what they were actually in town for. She kissed his cheek, and gently stroked his arm gently waking him.

"Mmmmmm. Hello, beautiful." Lamb looked down at her. _How did I get so lucky to have this back?_ He wondered.

"We have dinner with the rest of our little gang in less than a half hour." She sighed as she said this. She didn't want to move from this position, this spot, this moment. He rolled back on to his back as she began to get up. He watched quite obviously, as she dressed before he got up and dressed himself. He teased her while she fixed her hair so that it was in a comfortable ponytail, with her bangs left to float in front of her eyes. Lamb came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her neck.

"Come on, we're going to be late," he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. She grabbed her bag but before she could reach for keys that rested in the small pocket of her purse, Lamb grabbed them. He locked the door behind them as he told her, "I'm driving this time."

Of course she fought him for the keys, because she is Veronica Mars, and she does not give in so easily. He would hold them over her head and watch her jump to attempt to grab them. He laughed and that rewarded him with a surprising punch to the gut, which led him to fall forward just enough for her to reach the keys. If he wasn't so quick she would have been able to, but he pulled the keys behind his back while he grabbed one of her hands and wrapped her into him. He held her for a while as they continued to walk to the car.

Neither, Lamb nor Veronica; although trained to notice such things, failed to see the man in the pickup truck across the street sitting there watching them as they climbed into Veronica's Saturn. He had been driving by the sheriff station when he saw HIM exit the Sheriff's car. He decided to wait across the street for him to exit. He would then follow; then he saw HER climb out too. The two people he blamed the most.


	5. Chapter 5 Delayed Chapter

Post series: Veronica Mars is in the FBI, and our favorite sheriff is to be a witness in an upcoming trial.

Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay everyone. Just got a new job, plus a bad case of writer's block, so I will hopefully have the real chapter 5 up soon. Thank you for all your guys support with alerts and reviews. It means a lot! If anyone has any special requests or ideas for me I will take them into consideration; I would love to hear from you all.


	6. Chapter 6 Father Definitely Not Like Son

Post series: Veronica Mars is in the FBI, and our favorite sheriff is to be a witness in an upcoming trial.

Special thanks to all who have been following the story, put in reviews and everything. It truly means the world to me! All input is appreciated as well, including YOUR ideas on where the story should go. I'd love to hear from you all!

Chapter 5

Lamb entered Veil's diner for the first time in three and a half years. Veronica was hot on his heels after she locked up the car. He had stopped at the entrance, when she reached him she slipped her arm into his so their elbows were locked, gently dragging him further into the diner. Veronica hadn't been there in a while, but the memories rushed to her.

_Lily and Veronica sat at "their" booth. It was Veronica's birthday and Lily, Logan and Duncan sat waiting for their ice cream to come. Veronica was anxious, Duncan handed her his present. She gently opened it- there laid a beautiful gold bracelet. She looked up at him and kissed on his cheek thanking him endlessly. Logan gave her money- not very heartfelt, but thanked him just the same. Lily's was last. She said something like "You have to save the best for last! Therefore you will open mine last!" But that was Lily. She opened it. There was a necklace in the box. It was silver with a heart that dangled off a bit. It was exactly like Lily's. A note was attached to the roof of the box. Duncan tried to peer over her shoulder to see what was written. Veronica turned and hit him, "It's for me to see, and you not to!" in an almost kidding voice, as she turned the box and her body to face him so she could read it in private. _

_ My Bestest Friend V. You are my sister, and I love you. I don't tell you that enough. But Happy Birthday Ronnie! Love Lily._

The memory caused her to touch the necklace that she still wore. That was her fifteenth birthday. She had just started dating Duncan and now the group was even more inseparable then they were before. The memory changed soon after.

*_Flashback*_

_Veronica and Keith were having a simple quite breakfast at Veil's before school. Until he walked in. He of course saw us. He walked over with Sacks, and took a seat next me, across from Keith. He started up a very undesirable conversation._

"_You know what's coming up? October 3__rd__. Are you doing anything special to mark the one year anniversary of Lily Kane's murder? Got it! Dress up like a Sheriff and crucify some poor grieving father, just for old times' sake."_

_Keith Mars seemed not fazed by his comments by the new sheriff. He knew what he had done was wrong, but he knew Jake Kane was lying. _

"_Tell me again how you solved the crime of the century?" Keith retaliated, with a smile on his face, "Oh wait a minute, I remember. I remember. An anonymous tip leads you to the supposed killers house boat."_

_Lamb closes his eyes for a brief moment; he should have remembered where Veronica got her attitude and snarky attitude from._

_Lamb's predecessor continued, "Did anyone come to collect that thousand dollar reward for that information? You find that strange?" The sheriff was really beginning to regret starting the conversation in the first place. So he goes on and continues the attack._

"_No what about your theory? Jake Kane murders his own daughter? We have an eye witness and surveillance footage that places him nowhere near the house at the time of the murder. All the Kane's were counted for at the time of the murder in fact." He knew it was a low blow, but it got him to shut up. Veronica looked ready to but in. Giving that look to her father from across the table, finally their order came and the bungling sheriff and his deputy left. _

"_Smell ya later. " He heard her say as he exited the building._

_*Present Time*_

She chuckled at the memory, she heard him to chuckling while string off at that particular booth of which they were sitting. He was too. Remembering that day. Almost six years to the day.

Veronica saw her father sitting with Sacks, the loyal deputy, and Seth, her partner. She let out a heavy sigh- she hated working with him. She pointed to the table, and whispered "They're over there Lamb," to get his attention. He was busy looking around. He never would have guessed that he would miss this place so much, not just the food. It really hadn't changed since he "left". They took a seat with the group while murmuring their hellos.

"Well now that we are all here, I suppose we should discuss the next few days and what they're going to look like. So as soon as Martha comes over, we're going to order and then get right to it. Veronica, Seth, here are the case files on the case that Lamb here is testifying at," He handed the file to the two agents sitting next to each other. Veronica on tangled her finger s with Don to grab the file. They began to look into them and read them thoroughly. The name on the inside of the file made Veronica look up into her lover's eyes, but only for a moment. Sheriff Mars looked to his right to see his old friend; his eyes were glued worriedly to Veronica. Keith patted his back and Lamb leaned to the left as he leaned to the right so speak quietly without everyone hearing. "She's going to be okay," Keith reassured him.

Lamb looked at him,_ he really_ _doesn't know this man at all_, he thought. "He's out on bail, Keith. If he finds out about her and me, he- I just don't know."

"Look Don; I'm worried too. But she is a fed now and she good at her job. We have to let her do it. Top of her class at the academy. Especially for marksmanship. No doubt from all the little field trips you took her on to the shooting range starting when she was thirteen." Both men laughed. Veronica looked up from the file with an eyebrow raised but Seth spoke before she had a chance.

"How did you come across this case?" He said with skepticism in his voice.

"The sheriff of San Diego County handed it to me, since it was on the border of the two counties and he had a boat load of cases already. He also knew I would want a very thorough investigation done, oh and I really wanted to arrest this bastard. Sadly that didn't happen. But I guess a Mars is second best." He said as he nudged his predecessor/ replacement/ friend.

Lamb was waiting for Veronica to say something but Martha came to take orders. Pleasantries were exchanged between Keith, Sacks, Veronica and the waitress. And then she hurried off to the kitchen. Silence was still in the air for a few more excruciating moments. Lamb's eyes never left hers. Alas she says something, " This. This was what you were working on before? The case you refused to let me help you on?" She didn't have tears in her eyes but she was obviously hurt. Okay, not obvious to anyone but him and her father.

He could do nothing but nod.

A part of him felt ashamed for not even telling her; the other thought that what he did was for the best. But now he wasn't so sure. He had played the 'what if' game so many times in the past three years. Veronica simply nodded, the silence was deafening.

"Maybe it wasn't the smartest decision in the world." He confessed.

"Well I once told you that when I start picking losers it was all you." I smile creped on to his face knowing he had been forgiven. Soft chuckles spread across the table. She smiled up at Don, one that was in her eyes this time.

He continued, he still felt as though she needed to understand the reasoning that supported his decision, "I-I-I just… Ronnie if he finds out about the two of us, he will torture you just to torment me." Lamb ignored everyone at the table, bringing back the seriousness of the situation.

Once again Seth spoke up before Veronica could even mutter a sound, "What makes you say that?"

Although Seth saw the anger in Lamb's eyes, it was Veronica's voice that he heard as Lamb opened it his mouth to retort, "Rodger Ray Lamb was a very abusive man. He abused his wife and four children, and not just physically. Psychologically as well. He threatened them with each other's and their mother's lives." Veronica began "Read the file, Seth. Look at the way she was murdered. Utterly brutal. And the exact way that, Cynthia Lamb, Don's mother; reported that he had threatened to do the exact same thing to her if she ever left him. Do your homework, Anderson!"

"I spoke to the victim's sister, Kari Styles, her sister was indeed getting ready to leave. " Lamb interrupted.

"Okay, let me get this straight, the FBI saved you to testify for your abusive murderous father?" he said skeptically.

The food finally came. Martha came carrying everyone's food. Don momentarily postponed answering the question that the young obnoxious agent asked while they all began eating. About five minutes in, Lamb felt the agents eyes on him, "Oh alright" he said exasperated as he wiped his mouth. "Yes and no. While investigating him, I began to unearth some of his connections. I believe Tammy Styles- our victim knew too much of his dealings and wanted out. You have to understand my father is an obsessed possessive man. If he can't he have something, no one can. That combined her extra knowledge, of course he killed her- she was a loose end too."

"And what connections would cause her untimely demise, Mr. Lamb?"

Veronica was studying both her father and Lamb; she saw the small exchange between the sheriff, his deputy and their witness. Here in Neptune there aren't many people to become connected to, especially one that are as dangerous as these men seem to be. That only left…"No," she didn't even register that she said anything until all eyes were on her. Seth was clearly confused; after all he knew nothing about this town or the people in it. Veronica knew it was a matter of time until _he_ knew she was here again.

"It seems as though Rodger Ray is not going to be our biggest issue here boys," the look on the men's faces were pure shock. After all none of them actually knew of her little encounters with these people, this person.

"What?" both her lover and her father exclaimed simultaneously.

"Look I know who his connections are, and he doesn't like me one bit. Liam Fitzpatrick, yes? Yea, we don't have a good relationship. Like at all." She confessed.

Sacks was the one to speak, for the first time all evening, "what did you do, Veronica?"

She hesitated, and shifted in her seat a bit uncomfortably, played with the remainder of her food with her fork. She refused to look anyone in the eyes, "Well it kind of started senior year, I was trying to help prove Logan's innocence and I found out who the tip was from. Dr. Griffith and one of his patients was Danny, though at the time I swear I didn't know. Well he led back to the bar to tell me the story of the reason of why he needed plastic surgery. Everything was going according to plan until Liam recognized me as a Mars. It all went all downhill from there. Luckily Logan came in when he did, or I would have been in the morgue with a four leaf clover on my forehead.

Then the other time wa-"

"This happened more than once and you didn't tell me?"

"Yes, dad. Honestly I'm a bit surprised Vinnie didn't tell you to just make you owe him one. I was helping a girl find her boyfriend, turns out he was in your cell," she pointed at Lamb and laughed a bit then continued when she didn't get a the reaction she was hoping for, "Well anyway, I tried to stop her, honestly. I didn't exactly want a repeat performance, but she bolted in- damn naïve college girls! Once again he recognized me immedently, and it got bad. Said something about you owing him money, I don't know; I was a little busy focusing on breathing. But if it wasn't for Vinnie pretending to take a picture with his crappy phone and sending it to you, I would be dead. His phone didn't even have a camera." She concluded laughing at the memory.

Then men at the table were a little speechless, to say the least. They all simply stared at her. Someone from the front of the restaurant shouted her name. Keith, Seth, and Sacks all drew their weapons, but Veronica said his name back just as excited to see him.

"Eli 'Weevil' Navarro."


	7. Chapter 7 There I Said It

Post series: Veronica Mars is in the FBI, and our favorite sheriff is to be a witness in an upcoming trial.

Special thanks to all who have been following the story, put in reviews and everything. It truly means the world to me!

**All input is appreciated as well, including YOUR ideas on where the story should go. I'd love to hear from you all!**

Chapter 6

"_Eli Weevil Navarro"_

"Well, well, well. If ain't Veronica Mars," Weevil said as he walked over to the group of five. He looked a bit different, okay that was an understatement. He looked completely different. He was wearing a pair of black denim jeans- without their usual sag, paired with a nice button down blue shirt. However he still wore that single diamond earring in his right ear and his signature leather jacket. Veronica stood as he approached her. They entered into a large embrace, "Weevil!" she exclaimed. He lifted her petite figure in excitement.

Putting her down he said "So Miss FBI, what brings you ba-," he stopped as he looked passed her with a very serious, almost scared look, at a very much alive Don Lamb, "I thought he was dead".

Veronica looked quickly behind her at Lamb, bringing her index finger to tap her lips as she spoke and turned back to the former gang leader "Yeah well, he's actually not, as you can clearly see. He is actually the reason that I'm here. I'm here for professional reasons, not personal. But would love to know meet up with you." She looked him up and down pulling on his dress shirt, "You're not in trouble again are you?"

Weevil laughed along with the sheriff, and the deputy. "Nah, girl. No one told you?" he said peering around her to look at Keith Mars, he shook his head, "I got my license. I'm now a private investigator, I now run Mars Investigations".

"WHAT?!" Veronica had a large smile that spreads from ear to ear as she looked between her father the sheriff and Weevil, the ex-con. "That's great!"

Lamb interjected, "Who would have ever thought that the man who practically had , his own cell would be working on the right side of the law? Let alone with the sheriff himself." He stood from his seat with a smile on his face; Veronica was watching carefully, Weevil was suspicious. But when Lamb extended his hand in front of him, and said "Congratulations, Mr. Navarro", all Weevil's doubt left him, though he still was unsure of the odd change that had begun between two of them; he accepted it. Veronica looked at her man and if it could, her smile grew. Then men at the table with her are the most important men in her life, and they were getting along great. Weevil Navarro joined the group for dessert.

Pleasantries continued to be exchanged, and conversations begun. Keith struck up one with he only daughter, while he looked at her as though he had never seen her as happy as she was in that moment. Sacks was talking about the case and other security options with Seth Anderson, while the former sheriff and ex-con (former enemies) spoke as though they had been old friends. Weevil told Lamb about how he started to get into the private eye business. This would have been an odd sight if anyone actually recognized Don Lamb.

Long after they had finished with dinner, dessert and their security plans for their witness , the manager of Veal's came up to the table and to the Sheriff that they were closing the diner.

While the evening had started out tense and worrisome, it turned into a night with new bonds beginning and old bonds strengthening. Happiness and hope filled the young agent, something that she had thought to have been destroyed when Aaron Echoll's was acquitted.

He watched them exit the diner with their entire entourage. He glared at them through his windshield. The two people that he saw responsible for his granddaughters kidnaping. He knew what he needed to do, he had planned it out years ago, but he never once thought he would get the opportunity. He knew the man to go to. He had made up his mind; he turned the keys in the ignition and his silver Ford pickup truck. The man drove to the other side of town down to the River.

He entered the pub- it was not his first time entering this bar, but it is not the place where men of his stature usually go to socialize. He was dressed in a tailored grey sport coat and tailored dress slacks with nice Italian leather shoes. The men here dressed in jeans and dirty shirts. He was white collar, these men were blue.

He strutted over to the bar, the tender turned to help him. The man pulled out a card with just a name on it, out of the inside of his sport coat. The bartender took a look at it and surveyed the man before him and pointed to a place be hide him. The man turned to see two tall men engaged in a sturdy handshake obviously finishing up a business deal of some sort. One of the men looked to be drunk, but then again he always did. He had this intimating way about him; most people in Neptune feared the leader of the Fitzpatrick's. It seemed as though Sheriff was the only man not to.

The man walked, with his head held high, over to the two men. He stuck out his hand to the leader, "Hello gentlemen. I was wondering if he could possibly discuss a business proposition." The two men gave him a curious look, "I'll make it worth your while," he added. The men gestured for him to take a seat at the nearby table.

Veronica Mars and Don Lamb were very much enjoying the rest of their evening, tangled in each other's embrace as they spoke of lost times. They talked about the times after he was hit with the baseball bat, but also of their lost time after Lily's death.

"How did you do it?"

"Do, what?"

"Switch the security tape from the Sack n' Pack and that surveillance video?"

With a small laugh she began her little tale. "The PCHers were picking on Wallace and I wanted to help them off his back. Well I knew about the lockers searches before Clemmons, so I had Corny design a bong, and then I put Logan's locker, and watched you cart him off to the squad car." A smile crept on to face at the memory, "It was quite enjoyable too. Once it was in lock up, I set off the smoke bomb that was strategically placed inside, which made it look like there was a fire. Dad still had some friends in the fire department, so I had the Chief switch out the tapes while they were in there. So when the court date came up, instead of showing the judge the PCHers illegal operation it showed your very naughty deputy himself doing some questionable acts." She concluded with a shrug from within his embrace.

"Why? Was it just embarrass me?" he said with a small smile remembering her superior attitude that day in the courtroom, _she looked so damn cute!_

"It was payback. But not just on you. On Logan too. And I got the PCHers off Wallace's back. It was a win, win. Well at least for Wallace and I it was," she sighed with a chuckle.

He laughed along with her, _She has a beautiful laugh, how I've longed to her that again. _

"We need our sleep love, big day tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

They closed their eyes and tried to sleep, Veronica found herself staring at the man that lay next to her.

"Don?"

"Mmmm?"

She decided it couldn't wait anymore, she did that once, and she lost him. He never knew, and she never thought she be able to say it to him. He had to know.

"I uh. I …"

"What's the matter Ronnie?"

"Nothing. " she whispered, "I love you Don," _there I said it._

He was stunned, but only for a moment, a smile developed onto his face, "I love you too Veronica."

He didn't see the smile that came onto her face as well, she scooted closer to him. They fell asleep in each other's arms with smiles plastered to their faces.

**Please Review! Suggestions Are Always Welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8 part 1 Back to Neptune High

**A/N: Thank you paredden and everyone else for their reviews and support. **

**I know it's been awhile between the chapters but school has begun and with a full load plus work, it's been hard to find time. Thank you all for being patient with me and remaining interested. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Veronica Mars for if I did, Lamb and Veronica would be together. **

**This chapter is a bit longer than the rest, and mostly filled with some fluff, although there are some funny aspects that are Veronica Mars.**

Chapter 8

Don woke up first, climbed out of bed carefully so not to wake her._ She looks so peaceful in her sleep, so vulnerable. She won't let herself look like that anymore; she must keep up the wall. _The last time she looked so vulnerable was when she laid in the hospital that horrid night. She was connected to so many machines attached to monitor her. _Damn Mercer to hell._ She had enough drugs in her to kill her three times over. The fact that she survived was miraculous. Don silently got dressed and headed to the kitchen to make them some breakfast.

Veronica awoke to the smell of bacon and maple syrup. She walked out to the kitchen in Don's shirt from the day before. She silently watched him from the hall as he worked busily over the stove. She took a seat at the counter; he still had not seen her, which she gladly used to her advantage. She waited until he was getting ready to flip the pancakes. And just as he was lifting the pan she said rather loud "Morning Deputy". She clearly got her desired affect when the pancake landed on the counter behind him and in front of her.

He turned to glare at her as she picked up the pancake and took a bite "mmm, yum" she said with a sly smile.

"Good morning" he drawled continuing to glare as he brought the rest of the food. "Was that necessary Veronica?"

"Whatever do you mean my good sir? I simply said good morning to you." The smile on her face was more of a smirk, but it did the trick as he softened his look as he bent forward to kiss her.

When they reluctantly separated due to lack of oxygen, she said "Let's eat!" quite exuberantly. He laughed as he began to fill their plates with pancakes and bacon.

"Very good deputy. I'm surprised by your culinary skills," he just gave a toothy grin. "I'm glad you're getting along with Wallace and Weevil yesterday".

"No problem. Wallace was easy- I have never really had a problem with him. Weevil was, well he has clearly changed from a hoodlum to a mature adult. Besides, it was very clear that he cares a lot about you, and vice versa. It would have been childish and prudish for me to continue a grudge. But don't expect me to be as forgiving with the Echoll's kid". Although she knew he intended it to be a joke, she became very serious.

"I would never expect you to. I haven't yet, so there's no problem," she began merely picked at her food. Lamb was curious, he knew about the Madison thing, _Stupid move there kid, _but there had to be something else. She had told him about the Pizoski kid. But she had told him that Logan apologized about that. _What else happened? _

"What else happened?" he found himself saying as his mind actually gave his mouth permission.

She took another bite, and waited till she was done chewing to speak, using this time to think of her words. "I came back from one of the internships, and we got back together for a short time. A very short time. Unfortunately, I didn't know he had a girlfriend. It was a few days after New Years and I went to the suit. Guess who opened the door?"

"The girlfriend. Stupid idiot." A smile crept on to her face, "It was Madison. In nothing but his dress shirt. She looked just as shocked as I did. I saw Logan round the corner asking if it was room service, when he saw the two of us he just had this guilty look on his face. I turned around and left. She grabbed her things quickly and in a very small voice, almost surrendering asked for a ride home. I obliged, feeling sorry for her. It was silent. But I haven't talked to him since. I asked Dick if knew what was going on. I know what you're thinking, he's Logan's best friend. But he said he wasn't really talking to him much because he was with Madison. And he was spending more time with Mac, so not really paying attention to anything to do with Logan. I tried to confront him and he tried to deny it, deny her. But she was there; I can't believe he tried to lie to me when I saw it. I know a lie when I hear one, but that didn't stop him. It was like the Twilight Zone, I mean Dick was the nice guy and Logan was the ass." She finished with a shake of her head with an amused little laugh. "Logan and I haven't spoken in a few years. Mac told me that Madison attacked his car, but of course the police just couldn't figure out who did it," giving a little laugh, "Dick and Mac knew, and I think dad knew but Vinnie was the Sheriff at the time so none of them came forward. Oh well."

She shrugged her shoulders, like none of it mattered. And at this moment, it didn't. She didn't need or want Logan. Even with all the craziness that surrounded their reunion, she was actually happy. It had been a long time since that was the case. Logan was nothing to her. _Was the only reason I was with him because I couldn't have who I really wanted? Did I ever really love him? No, I don't think I did. Care deeply for him? Yes, but not in love. Not like he was. It was, is, and has always been Don Lamb._

Don reached across to grab her wrist and brushed it lightly, "He clearly is an idiot. His loss," he walked around the counter, still holding her wrist. When he stood next to her, he turned the chair so it faced him, and as he pulled her into his arms and off the chair he said "My gain" with a smug smile. He gave her a very loving and tender hug as they stood there for several peaceful moments, before Veronica broke the silence saying "We need to finish getting ready. We have a busy day today. You have a meeting with the DA's office with Seth, and I have a meeting with Dad and Weevil. He seems to want to help as well".

After brushing their teeth and cleaning up the kitchen a bit, he asked "I have meeting with Keith after the DA, right?"

"Yes, but you'll have time for some lunch, but Anderson will be there."

"Oh goody!" he said in mockingly, "Sacks want to catch up so, I think I'll go get lunch with him. Maybe you should call up all you little friends and do lunch with them." It was very sweet to suggest and she just might, but she wanted some normalcy with the man. She missed the constant banter that began before the whole feud, but it was who they were. She wanted that again.

"Little friends?" she scoffed "those little friends can run circles around deputy, well maybe all but Dick".

"You couldn't pass it up?"

"Never. Hey! I got a brilliant idea, if I do say so myself. Let's play a little joke on my so called 'little friends". He circled his arms around her small waist, as he raised an eyebrow at her suggestion, "What do have in mind for our little joke?"

"You see Dick is still at Hearst and Mac meets him for lunch almost every day on her lunch break from the security company that she works at. So to visit them I would be going there, "She paused so to take a deep breath, " What if we revert back to our old, normal, charming selves for an afternoon or something. You dress and act like the power hungry sheriff that you once were, and I'll be-"

"A know it all pain in ass?" said smirking down at her. She faked a frown as she continued, "I was going to say your wonder woman with all the answers".

"Something like that," he kissed her before she could say anything more. "So you want me to arrest you, again, I might add. I knew liked the cuffs. "Before she could say anything he kissed her again, "in front of your friends and the school, again."

"No. You are going to attempt to. We have our usual banter and what not, and then we tell them that we are together. Just follow my lead deputy."

"Always a mastermind Veronica Mars. Your mind is filled with scary little evil plots to destroy, isn't it?"

She simply smiled and mockingly replied, "Well I was able to get away with your murder," she moved to grab the keys while giving him a knowing smile.

The two agents met at the department, to hand Lamb off. Walking back to the Sheriff's office, Don by her side she remembered a time before it all went down.

*Flashback*

"_Howdy deputy!" she said sitting at his desk in his chair. She had already delivered dinner to Keith, and there sitting on his desk next to the phone was a sandwich- he could smell the pastrami through the wrapping. _

"_You're in my seat mini Mars."_

"_I was waiting for you; I need help with my homework."_

_Deputy Lamb (as he was an actual deputy at the time) pulled over another chair, he could never say to her when she pouted like that, lips pursed out, hands folded under her chin, pulling out the baby blue puppy dog eyes, there was no point resisting. "What are we working on today, Ronnie? Math, science, ahh History. He said looking at the book she pulled out._

_She was thirteen at the time. Lily was away for the night- something about mother daughter time. But Veronica was more than content to spend her evening at the department. "U.S. history deputy," she said as she laid her open notebook next to the large textbook. "Please explain the Bill of Rights. I mean I know them, but the language is a little weird, and I just want to understand them. We're supposed to pick our favorite, but I need to know all my options before I choose."_

"_Very good to know. Very wise Ms. Mars."_

*Present Day*

Standing outside her father's office, where she knew her partner sat, she turned to face Lamb, he was still staring at his former desk. She wondered what he was thinking of, _did the same memory come to him? _

"Veronica,"

"Yes"

"Have you checked out all of your options yet?" She was taken back a bit. He was remembering the same thing as she. She stared at him for a few seconds, felt more like hours to Lamb, but once the shock left, she calmed her features and found her voice, "Yeah I think have. And I think I've found my favorite too". Inga had watched the encounter of the two love birds, and smiled a wide knowing smile, she now had some debts to collect from Sacks and some of the other deputies.

A smile played at her lips as she open the door to the office, "Hello gentlemen. The party can begin now that I have arrived". She said smiling at the men in the room, "He's all yours Anderson; have fun boys".

Keith smiled at how happy his daughter looked. He hadn't seen this true smile that she held on her lips now since before Lily died. _Was it Lily that was the reason or was she just part of it? Perhaps loosing Lamb at the same time as Lily is what crushed her spirits._ He couldn't help but think.

"Hey Veronica" he said kissing her forehead, "I have a meeting with Clemmons's at the school, want to come?"

"Who would I be if I didn't want to go check out Neptune high and bug Mr. Clemmons, maybe Houser, Wu? Visit Dent, since I actually liked her". She said with a shrug.

"That's my girl".

Veronica and Keith talked about almost everything. Maybe not at the moments that either would have liked but eventually they knew it all. She started by telling him about her last case, and then about her and Don. She told Keith what she said to him the night before, that she loved him. Keith was glad; to say the least- he knew that this was the first time that she had said it to anyone other than himself. Not even Duncan.

When they arrived at campus they separated. He headed to the principal's office, while she wondered. She found herself in front of the _Lily Kane Memorial Fountain_, students were still in class, for at least another ten minutes before brunch.

"Hi Lily. I miss you so much," Veronica stood in front of the fountain as if it were really Lily, "I know your secret –that really good one. I've known for a while, but I don't' know why I didn't talk to you about it earlier. But I'm here now, talking about it. You were right, it was a good one. But next time don't pick someone so dangerous Lil'," she chuckled a bit to herself, "But I have an even better one. Remember when you would tease me about my crush on Lamb? I told him I loved him last night. He's alive Lily, and I told him I loved him". She looked up to the sky, willing the tears not to fall. "I wish you were here for me to tell it to you too. God, I love you so much Lily! And I miss you every day; I'm missing a part of me. I hate Aaron for taking you from me! "

Students started to file out for brunch, with her fingertips she wiped away her tears, kissed them and pressed it to the fountain, "I love you" she whispered. She turned and walked away.

There was a large crowd at the flagpole, which could only mean one thing. She walked towards the crowd and pushed her way through, while trying to make them disperse.

*Flashback*

"_Move" she said to the asshole who was taking pictures of the poor man taped to the pole. She pulled out her knife, "Freak," the man said behind her. She began cutting the tape that held the black boy to the pole nude. _

"_This your first day?" there was a slight no, "Go Pirates!" she said with a large fake smile, and her pep squad voice. _

*Present Day*

Arriving at the pole, she saw another boy tapped, **Theift**, written across his chest. She could not reframe herself from rolling her eyes. The students are still assholes, taking pictures, laughing and none did anything, typical 09er's. She easily blended in with the students because of her height, and wearing casual wear instead of her pants suit.

She started pushing through the crowd to reach the pole pulling out her knife at the same time. "Move" she said to the idiot with the iPhone taking a picture. She began cutting the tape. "Bitch" he called after her, she stopped mid saw, spun on her heels "Give me your phone. This boy here is underage, therefore that picture is now considered child pornography. So unless you want to go to prison, shut your trap and give me you phone," he growled at her-_Who the hell is this bitch?- _he put his phone into her outstretched hand, "You can get from Principal Clemmons- when HE sees fit, " she turned her attention back to the poor kid on the pole, "Go Pirates!".

Déjà vu much Veronica.

"what did you do steal to piss of the PCHers this bad?"

"I never said the PCHers did this!"

"I know. But this wasn't my first time cutting someone down from the flagpole. Nor would it be my first time dealing with them."

"What are you going to do?"

"talk to them. Hopefully they remember me, now what did you do?"

"Ummmm I took one of their bikes on a joy ride."

"OOOO I don't think I'll be able to help you there. Their bikes our like their babies. Why the hell would you be so stupid as to steal a PCHers bikes?"

"Hey look bitch! You don't know squat!"

"Whatever. Get some clothes on kid."

Brunch was still going on so she tripped passed the 09ers –still after graduating 5 years ago she was still being glared at by everyone there.

One snobby looking girl with curly blond hair walked up to her. "Don't ever go up to that fountain again! You didn't know her so you shouldn't have been talking as if you did!"

"Look little girl-" even though the girl was her height, "I knew Lily better than anyone and everyone. Better than her parents, better than her boyfriend Logan, better than her own brother Duncan. I Veronica. Veronica Mars. I've known her since I was ten! I am her best friend, I am her sister!

"I am the one who caught her murder, almost dying in the process. So go and run back to your little rich friends and talk about what a bitch I am. You and your friends don't intimidate me. I was and have never been intimidated by the likes of you all".

"Cally! Your brother is coming with the donuts!"

"My brother is coming. If you apologize now I won't say anything to him".

"I have nothing to apologize for". Veronica stood there, clearly not intimidated by any of the 09ers or their family. She waited to see who her brother was so she could laugh at the fact that the little girl tried to scare her.

Veronica Mars is unflappable.

Veronica surveyed the quad until she saw a familiar blonde mop. She looked at the girl and began to see a lot of Cassablancas in her. Cally and Dick's hair was very much the same, hers was just more smooth and silky.

"Dick, this lady has been yelling at me, all I did was ask her to stay away from Lily's fountain because she didn't know her. She tried to tell me that she was Lily's best friend. But Lauren told me that Madison was. Then she got super bitchy. Do something Dick!" she whined as though she was five not fifteen.

Dick began to speak, that was until he saw who the lady was. She stood there with her arms crossed against her chest and a devious smirk that was plastered on to her face. It took him longer than it should have to see who it really was that was in front of him.

A smirk crossed his face, "Veronica Minx, what are you doing here?"

"Dad's talking to Clemmons and I thought I would tag along. You know cutting those the PCHers tape up to the pole, arguing with 09ers, who apparently have not learned from their siblings. Surly you have told your little sister all about your girlfriend's bestie".

"Only the good. Mac won't let me tell all the other stuff". He continued smirking at Veronica.

"I'll take care of that. It makes things easier when people fear me. Like you did". She playfully motioned towards him.

"DID? Hell I still do! You're not just crazy now, you've got that badge to back you up now too! You are a scary woman Ronnie".

She mockingly hit his arm, "Oh you stop it! You'll make me blush. That's just about the sweetest thing you've said to me" her smile was wide. He chuckled a bit before turning to Cally, who was staring up at them in confusion.

"Cally, come here," she followed him off to the side, but veronica could still hear, "Cally, this is the Veronica that Mac always talks about. She's Mac's best friend. And she's right. She was Lily's best friend, I told you never to listen to the Sinclair's. She did catch her killer, okay? I want you to be nice to her. She also did make sure I didn't get framed for rape my first semester. She's good person, and will do just about anything for those who she considers a friend".

He spoke with authority that Veronica didn't know had. But it was his words that hit her hard- he had such sincerity in his voice. He had finally matured. Mac was as perfect for him as he was for her.

"Veronica, right?" the girl said snapping her out of her thoughts, she nodded, "I didn't realize who you were, I have heard a lot about you, from the Sinclairs' –though Lauren talks worse about you than Madison, which Dick thinks is weird but whenever Lauren says something bad Grace Manning always defends you, no one knows why either. Anyway I'm sorry for my behavior".

"I forgive you, and I don't do that often so take it to heart. Maybe Dick will take you out of school for lunch and you can hang with Mac, Dick and I". Both girls looked a bit pleading, towards Dick. "Are you condoning my sister ditching, Ronnie?"

"Just this once. Please like you never ditched," she said with a mocking tone to her voice.

He took a deep breath, "Alright" he said raking his hand through his hair.

"Perfect! We'll meet at the cafeteria at Hearst. Now if you two will excuse me I have some things to talk to Arturo about," she said as she spun on her heels.

She felt a tug on her arm and she spun around as he called her "Ronnie wait! Don't! The PCHers are in with the Fitzpatricks' again".

Cally saw her pale skin go even paler, Dick swore she looked as though she had seen ghost of Aaron Echolls.

"Damn those bastards to hell! I have enough problems with them right now! Fuck! Alright, I guess I'll go talk to Clemmons then. Thanks Dick, I owe you one."

"See you later Ronnie. Be careful, they still hate you".

"Thanks Dick. Oh and don't tell Mac, I wasn't to surprise her".

Veronica entered the principal's office, despite the stares of the secretaries- they were knew so they didn't know who she was. But she walked right pass them like she owned they building. The men barely acknowledged her presence as she wondered the office. _He's changed nothing._ She picked up the stapler- _Well this has, at least._

*Flashback*

"_I can't tell whether my life will be easier or harder with you gone. Got any advice in case I get another one like you some day?" Clemmons asked as he covered the microphone, handing her, her diploma._

"_Don't keep all your passwords on the bottom of your stapler, "she saw the look of surprise wash over his features, "And stay cool Mr. C," she concluded changing the sides of her tassel, re smiled at the blonde that helped him acquire the position as principal. _

*Present Day*

"Glad you took my advice," she said casually.

"Yes well I one must be more careful just in case I get another student much like yourself. So how much trouble did you stir up out there?"

"Why whatever do you mean Mr. C?" Keith chuckled at her faux innocence. "None really. Although the PCHers did tape a boy up the flagpole, again. The boy was an idiot and took one of the bikes for a joy ride".

"OOOOO, Never a good idea," Keith added.

Turning to her father, "I know, right?!" turning her attention back to the principal, "Well, anyways, here is a student's phone- he was taking pictures of the poor sap. I told him I would give it to you and you would decide when he can have it back".

"Thank you Veronica, it's good to have you back in town," putting the phone in his desk and locking it, "Thank you for coming in on such short notice Keith, I hope this problem goes away fast".

"As do I, call me if you need anything". Then men shook hands and bid farewell.

Veronica and Keith left the office and the school. Once at the car she couldn't hold it anymore. "What was the meeting about?"

"Just more problems with PCHers. We're working on disbanding them, Eli's idea. He wants to give them a chance like you gave him. That's what he told Clemmons and I at least. Any way we have a case to discuss. First on our list is to keep tabs on Rodger Lamb, make sure he is following the orders of his bail".

"You got someone on that already or?"

"Of course. Now what do you have planned for lunch?"

"I was going to go to Hearst to see Mac". The rest of the ride was filled with mindless chatter, and case ideas. Keith dropped her off at her car and kissed her forehead telling her to be safe, she replied with a simple "Ditto".

**A/N I know this was a long one and its only part 1! But I promise to try and update more often. Please review! I get so happy to see them. Thanks again to all the reviews and favorite story alerts, it means so much. Please send me what you think, what you think should happen, all suggestions are welcome!**


	9. Chapter 8 part 2 Tragedy in Neptune

**Here's the second part! So this took me a while, it's the longest chapter yet, but I had so much fun writing it!**

**I'd like to thank dixie326; I loved hearing from and your ideas thus far! You are so on the right track, but I won't divulge anything. **

**Thanks to all my new followers as well, it means so much. **

**A big, huge thanks to Serena Thorn for your wonderful advice! It helped so much!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, for if I did, Lamb wouldn't have died, and the show wouldn't have ended or there would be at least a movie. **

**Just a little side note to all Kirsten Bell fans, she and her husband are expecting their first child, so a big congratulations to them!**

**Onto the story! **

Chapter 8 part two.

Veronica drove five miles out of town to where the college was located. So many bad memories associated themselves with this school, but oddly enough this was part of her home. Despite the bad there was good. Hearst is where Mac found love within the most unlikely of people. But he had changed, she taught him taught him to mature, and he taught her let go and have fun. He had begun cleaning up and legitimizing Big Dick's businesses. Veronica was proud of Dick to say the least. Wallace was in love again; she was worried that after Jackie he wouldn't let himself, but he did. And Piz had a new girl. As much pain as she suffered here she loved how happy her friends were. Therefore she was happy to be here to see them.

Veronica was walking up the steps to Mac's dorm room (despite having a filthy rich boyfriend and an incredibly well-paying job she lives in a dorm with Parker while working on her master's). Veronica hadn't seen Parker in a year and half. Parker just avoids her when she comes into town. Veronica gave up, and stopped trying to talk to her. She approached Mac's / Parker's dorm room and gave it a light knock.

"Hey-y, Veronica. What are you doing here?" Parker stuttered, blocking the entrance.

"Umm well I'm here to surprise Mac".

"This definitely is a surprise. You usually don't come by till next January. You don't come in October," _shows what she knows_ Veronica thought.

"Well that's why it's a surprise, Parker. So it she here or?"

"No, she's not. She's still in class," she said quickly shut the door in Veronica's face.

"Well that was awkward," she murmured walking away. There was still an hour till lunch and therefore until Mac got out. There was nothing for her to do but trip around. She found herself walking towards the Criminal Justice building.

Despite Dr. Landry's flaws, he would forever remain her favorite professor. He helped her get into the FBI internship after all. But then he was arrested for manslaughter of the Dean's wife, his lover. They had to replace him, with someone knew. A former FBI agent, Jason Goyle, who worked at the BAU for twenty years, was the replacement. She liked him but he didn't have the same pizazz as Landry. She stepped into the class during his lecture. He nodded towards her, acknowledging her presence and concluded his talk. "And we have a guest here with us today, who will wrap up the last hour. She is one of my former students, one of the best too. She is currently working as an agent in the FBI. Veronica, is there anything you would like to say to the class? Perhaps what made you want to join?"

Veronica made her way down the stairs to the front of the class. "Thank you Professor Goyle. As your professor said my name is Veronica Mars," gasps and whispers filled the class. It seems everyone knew of her at least. "Yeah, I know. I have quite a reputation around here. And that's why I wanted to join. Many, if not all of you have heard the story of Lily Kane. Lily Kane was my best friend. When the sheriff at the time arrested the wrong man Able Koonz, I took it upon myself to catch her real killer. It took all of my junior year but I did it. I worked on my own for the most part; I had some help, but no one knew what I was doing. Many of my tactics at the time may not have been completely legal but in the end I found the bastard who did it.

"Unfortunately he was acquitted, but then he eventually got what he deserved, for sleeping with his son's girlfriend and then murdering her. Any way junior year began it all but you can ask the former sheriff- I always helped with the cases- and mostly solved them his cases for him too. The current sheriff is my father. I got my start at his PI office. Who has questions?"

"Yeah I got one," a Latino man stood at his seat.

"Okay, shoot".

"My brother was murdered six years ago on the bridge. And you helped his killer get off, why?"

"Who was your brother?"

"Toombs".

"Felix. Felix Toombs. He was a good man. And believe me if Logan did kill him, I would have let him rot," her voice boomed, "But his real killer was Thumper; Eduardo Orozco. And before you ask why, let me tell you. I have two theories, both were probably his motive.

"Thumper wanted control of the PCHers. He had everyone's support to pull them into business with the Fitzpatricks. Being a Toombs yourself, I'm sure you know why Felix and Weevil would never have allowed it. Weevil was in charge and Felix's best friend, his brother, yes?" he gave a small nod. "Thumper had to take him out".

"My second theory is that the Fitzpatricks told Thumper that if he wanted in then his price of admission was a dead Felix. At the time Felix was seeing Molly Fitzpatrick- they were in love and had planned to runaway together after high school. Liam would never have let that happen, and he saw his chance to do something about it.

"Logan happened to be on the bridge that night, being an idiot and contemplating his death, when the PCHers attacked him. Liam saw another opportunity to bring chaos to Neptune and made him the scapegoat. The evidence Weevil and I collected and gave to the Sheriff wouldn't do anything, seeming as it was obtained illegally. No matter, you can rest at night knowing your brother had been avenged. Weevil made sure of it, even sacrificed his freedom, when he was charged with attempt murder. He let the Fitzpatricks have their fun. Please believe me when I tell you, your brother was a good man, who only wanted to protect his family. I hate that he considered those men his family because they turned their back on him. I hope you still have Weevil, I think you both cold use the family". A smile crept onto his face now.

"Yes ma'am. I intern for him at the office".

"I guess I'll have to stop by the office sometime. Any other questions?"

A blonde haired woman rose from her seat, "Agent Mars, I just wanted to say that it's because of you that you are the reason I wanted to take this class. My sister was one of the rape victims a few years back. I heard about you breaking into that girl's dorm and taking her place and hid in her stead. You had a lot of injuries, how did you survive?"

"To be 100 percent honest, I have no idea. I was given enough GHB to kill a grown man three times over. And I'm pretty small, right? I had three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, fractured wrist, twisted my ankle running up the stairs, a lot of scrapes and bruises, and a concussion. I would have been found dead with a hammer to the head if it wasn't for Sheriff Lamb. I don't know how I survived; I guess my guardian angel was looking over me".

"Sadly that's all the time we have for today, please giving Agent Mars a round of applause," then turned to Veronica, "Thank you for sharing. I know that some of those things were hard to talk about. Will I see you around?"

"Yes. I'm working in town on a case, I'll be here awhile".

"Good, good. Have a nice day and good luck on the case. Remember your best weapon is not your gun but the profile".

"Thank you Professor".

Veronica head to the Cafeteria for some much needed food, and to meet with Mac of course. Upon entering the room she saw Mac arguing with Dick, about Cally it seemed. She got her food, and casually made her way to them, approaching from behind Mac. Dick and Cally broke into smiles and giggles, "What are you two laughing about?" Mac asked cautiously.

"Mind if I sit her Otto?"

"OH MY GOD!" she shot out of her seat and attacked Veronica after she put her food. Both girls had smiles plastered on their faces.

"So Otto, how are things with you and your life?"

"Oh please! Your life is so much more interesting than mine! Spill!"

"And getting more so. But you first Mac. Please".

"Fine," Mac sighed, knowing arguing with Veronica Mars was futile, "Dick and I are great. I have one more semester left till I graduate from this place, that haunts all of us. Cally, here is so very much like both of her brothers. She's very smart but also so very much a social butterfly. You know, not like us. But we have fun none the less. Don't we, Cal?"

"OMG yes! We have so much fun. She goes shopping with me and book shopping! Dick hates booking shopping! But Mac loves it. Then we always go out to lunch. I have the best time with Mac, she's the big sister I always wanted".

"Hahahaha I know what you mean. She is very much like a sister," Veronica smiled fondly over at her best friend.

"Okay, okay, it is your turn now, Ronniekins".

"You've been with Dick too long. Well, work is good, busy but good. But you know how I get at this time," nods came from both Mac and Dick. Mac never really knew Lily, but was sympathetic towards Veronica, but Dick knew her. They were friends once. He missed her too, just not nearly as much as she did. "It's just difficult, especially since I'm here on a prolonged visit due to a case, which will present itself soon enough. So stop with the longing looks for me to tell you. Anyway, I had dinner with Dad, and I saw Weevil. Damn that boy looks good!"

A man that was walking up to the table finally stopped. When those that were seated looked up to see who their visitor was, they first saw a man in a brown polyester uniform, and then they saw who it really was. Dick and Mac were at a loss for words. Here stood the former sheriff; the former dead sheriff. Dick and Mac exchanged looks; Veronica did not seem as surprised to see her formerly dead nemesis as the couple was.

"Ah. Good afternoon Mars. You look like you just came back from a fight with Hades," mocking her crazed wind-blown air.

"I thought I'd give you the day off, seeming as though you literally came back from a fight with the gods".

"Yes well when you work your ass off days on end a battle with the gods seems to wear you down to look like shit. What's your excuse?"

"You? Work? Ha that's a hoot! You haven't worked since you became sheriff. But from what I hear is that you're back to an actual Deputy, since Dad is sheriff. Sad times Donnie. Maybe if you ask really nice the Wizard just might get you your job back".

"Come on Mars. There's an agent back at the station that wants to talk to your criminal ass".

"If its Anderson again, can you tell him the answer is still NO. I will not go to prom with him," she said shaking her head at the man in front of her.

"Mars if you don't come willingly, I will arrest you and take you that way," he said as a threat, but his eyes locked to hers were playing just as much as hers were.

"Well I won't go willingly until I know why I am wanted. Plain and simple De-pu-ty," she drew out the word as though it was poison, but her voice was purely mocking.

It was then that the formerly dead sheriff, pretend new deputy, took Veronica by the arm and gently pulled her up out of her seat and put the cuffs on in front of her. Dick and Mac not knowing that this was against protocol.

"You're supposed to be dead and now you're here impersonating the Sheriff and trying to arrest her for no reason!" Dick exclaimed.

"I think you just like me in your cuffs, Deputy," ignoring the comment from Dick. Mac still silent but her mouth agape. Dick missed it but Mac and even Cally saw the knowing smirk cross both of their lips as he turned her around to face him. "You know I do Mars. I also know you do to, Miss Know-It-All".

"It's Super Know-It-All to you, "She said as she reached up on her toes and kissed him square on the lips, where he met her.

Dick stood there dumbfounded, Cally smiled at how oddly romantic it all was, while Mac jumped out of her seat shouting "I WAS RIGHT! Along I was right!"

The couple broke apart with smiles, "You were right about what, Mac-aloo?"

"About you two! You know before he died and all, he was arresting you left and right. For anything he could think of. Now why do that unless you just wanted to spend time with her! All the bickering over the years was just built up sexual tension! Then after Hayes was caught something changed between you two; instead of crossed words it was nervous sly smiles" she started to breath normally again, remembering the depressed Veronica, "And then when he 'died', you were depressed. Though no one knew why….I guess we do now".

During the speech Lamb undid the cuffs that he placed on her. "She always was the smart one huh?"

"You have no idea, Don, no idea," they whispered to each other. "Well congratulations Mac, you have figured me out at last! Dick, your face was priceless! And thank you for sticking up for me. Cally, you probably have no idea what is going on, and that is a story for another time. And yes, this is what I meant when I said it was getting even more interesting and the case that has prolonged my visit to this oh so wonderful place we have all called home, but long to leave behind".

Seth came walking up with a blonde. "Yo Ronnie? Madison coming six o'clock".

Both Don and Veronica turned to face her. Dick and Mac knew nothing of their unspoken truce. "Hey Veronica…Don," she began, "I saw you two over here and thought I'd say 'hi'. And I was wondering if maybe I could talk to you, Veronica?"

Don nodded to her, saying hello. Veronica looked around at the people at the table, they clearly have had too many surprises for one day. "Umm yeah, but do you think we could dinner? I just haven't seen Mac in a long time, and would really like to spend some time her. We could do dinner at my house, Seth can give you address, can't you Seth?"

"Yea that works great! Thanks Veronica! Common Blondie cough it up," she turned to Seth as they walked way. Seth glared darts towards Veronica in frustration, not like being bossed around by this little rich blonde.

"Well guys it's been great catching up, but," she was cut off by a ringing in her pocket.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"_I need you to meet me at the station. We just got a murder case hun. And you're not going to like it"._

"Who was it? Someone I know?" she inquired worriedly.

"_Yeah kiddo. Please just get you and Don here quickly; I'd rather do this in person than over the phone"._

"Umm yeah okay Dad. We'll be there soon," she stuttered, afraid of whom it was that had been taken from her now. "We got to go. Now!" she exclaimed, "Sorry loved this, got to do it again, but I need to go. Love you guys. Bye".

Veronica drove herself and Don back to the sheriff department. She had a lead foot the whole way across town. She had briefly filled Lamb in on the way to the car, but then the ride was silent.

"Veronica, stop thinking. You're going to think yourself into a ditch. Literally! Turn!" he said as grabbed the wheel to turn them away from the large pot hole in the road.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she cried as she pulled into the stations parking lot finally. The doors swung open, "You deputy! The Sheriff?!" Lamb cried. The man was obviously a probie because he stuttered looking for the words but they were caught in his throat, so he simply pointed at the office with a shaky hand.

"Your Vather vants to see you now Veronica'".

"Thank you Inga," she said entering the sheriff's office, and closing it after they entered. "Who was it, Dad? Weevil? Wallace? Please not Wallace," she begged, clutching her stomach in pain.

Keith Mars' eyes were puffy from crying, "No. Not Wallace. Or Eli. It was, um Cliff," he said holding up the file, she snatched it from him to take a look. She saw the crime scene photos of Cliff McCormack sprawled out on a hotel bed, a Grand hotel bed (she could tell by the room) faced down. He had a single gunshot wound to the head, execution style. Lamb was reading the witness reports while Veronica scanned the pictures, and evidence logs. Keith took a seat behind his desk, and put his head in his hands.

"It says here his date found him like this when she came out of the shower".

"There's a room service cart in the room, does she say anything about that?"

"They apparently did order something but the stuff on the cart was not what they ordered," he said skimming over the records. "Who would kill McCormack? I mean he's not the best lawyer but he's harmless. A begrudged client?"

Wiping his face with his hands, exhausted, "No. One of his clients wouldn't be able to pull this off. There were no fingerprints, shoe impressions, fibers or hairs. And whoever did this even avoided the security cameras in the elevator and hallways. Cliff's clients would have stuck out to much in the Grand".

"Dad's right. But someone must remember something. I want to go there. I want to see the crime scene".

"Permission granted… On one condition".

"What is it?"

"Take Lamb. I know you're a big time fed now but you're still my daughter, in my town; you take back up. And no you can't take Backup," he said firmly but with a faint smile.

"Yes sir!" giving him a mock salute as she turned on her heel leaving the office.

Lamb stayed behind, but not for long, "I'm sorry Boss. I know you too were close," he said and then followed Veronica, not giving him time to respond.

Keith smiled a bit at the 'Boss' part. This was the kid that he knew, the kid that he trusted and liked. Power corrupts, and it did for Lamb, because he didn't have someone to hold him down. Now he does. Veronica never let him get the better of her, never gave him the chance rise above her. They are both so stubborn and so much alike, they would never have admitted it before, but now they would proudly admit that they could but would never want to live without the other.

Cliff was Keith's best friend. He was there when Lianne left, when he lost his job at the station. Then he provided a lot of business for him as a private eye. He always helped Veronica get out of whatever jam she was in that week, had supported him always. Yes, Cliff was a bit of an eccentric person, sometimes an idiot, but he was family. Keith decided it was time to get out of the office, so he grabbed the box of evidence and drove to the morgue/crime lab. He needed answers. He needed the bullet, so he could see what kind of gun it came from; might help narrow down the prospective suspects.

The ride was a quiet one. Lamb drove this time; Veronica didn't trust herself to at the moment. Veronica, who had always prided herself with remaining somewhat cool, and detached when in it came to cases, felt like her walls were coming down, like she was ghastly exposed. During the ten minute drive to the Neptune Grand she worked desperately at building them up again.

"Vee? Talk to me," he begged as he parked the Saturn.

"I can't let them fall. They've been put in place for a reason Don," she said only loud enough for him to hear without straining himself, she continued to look at her hands in her lap, "They must stay up".

"Your walls are still there, Vee. This is just a large crack in the bricks Cliff was like your family. The weird creepy uncle that you love despite. He loved you, Veronica; he would do anything for you. They're up. I can tell. This just blindsided you love," he said stroking her cheek lightly, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"It can't be any worse than Lily's, Don,". And with that they walked into the Grand, and up to the front desk.

"Ms. Mars, it's been a while," the receptionist said with a knowing smile, and her Disneyland voice. Veronica winced, but only slightly at the comment.

"I'm here on business Jessica," she said pulling out her badge, "Cliff McCormack's room?"

Jessica was taken aback by the hard tone of her voice but she understood why, she had hit her below the belt so to speak. Veronica had never liked her. "Sure, here you go". _Time to have some time with the girl, _"Say hi to Logan for me while you're up there," a large smile crossed her face.

Veronica, with her walls towering above her again after her talk with Lamb, simply smiled, "What time should I tell him to expect you up there?"

The girls smile fell as Veronica turned to walk away, Lamb chuckling quietly in tow, "Nicely played love. I told you, you were good".

"You made me better," she said as they entered the elevator. The doors closed and she pulled him down to her. She eagerly kissed him and he kissed her with just as much passion in return. Her neck was cradled by his left hand, while his right was on the small of her back pushing her closer to him. The elevator bell rang signifying they had reached their floor. They reluctantly separated and Don moved to one side over her, she took his arm as the doors slowly open. Veronica and Lamb were caught up in each other while they exited. She saw the deputy standing guard at McCormack's door.

"Veronica Mars, FBI and Don Lamb, permission was given by the sheriff".

"Mars, as in the Sheriff's daughter?" she nodded, "Go on in, I just need you to sign log though".

"No problem" they signed the log and entered. She pulled out a pair of latex gloves for herself, and a pair for Lamb.

Blood stains soaked the mattress that lay on the frame of the bed. The evidence had already been taken but another set of eyes at a crime scene wasn't a bad thing.

The two made their rounds silently, looking intently at all the things in the room. Veronica walked around with the pictures of the crime scene. All the food was gone from the room service cart, but the cart itself remained. Why? She knew not. There was black magnetic power on the handles, but there were no fingerprints, just as her dad said there wasn't.

"The report says that the date exited the bathroom after her shower, why didn't she come out when she heard the gunshot?" Lamb asked aloud.

"Maybe he used a silencer," she said as she examined the cart by running her hand along all the surfaces. As her hand slid along the bottom of the top shelf, her fingers lightly brushed over something taped?

"Don? Come here, I think I found something," she said positioning herself to see what she's ripping off the metal cart. Once in her hand she stood back up and began walking to meet Don in the middle of the suite at the table. They took a seat as Veronica fiddled with the paper that she saw was an envelope. She flipped it over in her hands and froze. "Vee? Veronica? What is it?" he said as he took the envelope from her loose grip, because of her lack of response.

'**VERONICA MARS' **was written in large letters across the envelope. "He knew you were going to be here?" he said to no one in particular, but more flabbergasted than anything else. Whoever this man was went through a lot of trouble to send whatever was inside.

She could do nothing; say nothing for at least a minute. Nothing would come out, except for her small voice, almost a silent whisper, "Open it," and he did. He carefully opened the envelope, and carefully took out the paper that was folded inside.

_YOURUINED ME, TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME._

_THIS IS BUT THE BEGINNING._

_FEAR GOD'S WRATH_

Don read them aloud. _More was coming, shit!_ Don watched her face, it became composed and hard. Her walls were in a place again, "We need to talk to Seth and Dad, as soon as possible. Our stay just got more complicated". He nodded in agreement, back into the letter into the envelope. He helped Veronica up out of the chair and the grabbed an evidence bag and sealed the envelope inside. They took off their gloves before signing out of the room with the deputy.

They entered the elevator in silence, but once the doors closed she crashed into Don's strong embrace. The doors opened at the next floor, the two paid no attention to the couple entering the lift. That was until the other man broke the perfect silence by talking to his date, "So you said earlier that Veronica is in town?"

"Yeah, she came by the dorm to see Mac".

Veronica, whose back was to the couple, lifted her head off of Lamb's chest to look up at him; he had his evil smirk in place. It made her knees, weak, because she knew he was going to toy with the boy a bit. Before she could think any more on it his lips were on his, in a purely possessive yet, passionate, toe curling kiss. _God did she love this man._ She kissed him back with just as much fervor, her hands clutching his biceps, his gripping the back of her shirt in the balls of his hands, pushing her closer to him. She let a small giggle escape as they pulled apart, "Wow! I repeat; wow! What was that? No that I mind Deputy, but Wowzers!"

"Veronica? Lamb?" Veronica turned to face where the voice was coming from, and Lamb lifted his head, with that devilish smirk, "I heard you were alive. But really Veronica? Him?"

"Yes Logan. Really him, and don't try to tell me that I used to hate him, or for me to think of all the shit he put me through, because if I was being honest Logan; I never really did hate him. And all the 'shit' he put me through was his crazy and odd way of keeping me close. Because when push came to shove he was always trying to protect me. So let it be," she said scowling at Logan. They may have broken up a long while ago, but she still knew him, she still knew how he thought. Turning her attention to Parker, "Well at least I know why you've been avoiding me whenever I'm in town".

At last the doors opened, arriving at the main floor, both couples exited and were heading n different directions. Veronica stopped in her tracks, Lamb looked at her curiously and now it was her turn to give the smirk, "It's my turn," she said with a quick peck to the lips. "Oh and Logan," the couple that was retreating to the restaurant area turned to face the petite snarky blonde, "The cuddling, is definitely not the best part, guaranteed".

She left arm in arm with her Don Lamb, leaving her ex-boyfriend standing there behind them with his mouth agape and in shock, just like the last time she had left after slapping him. This girl could cut you to pieces with witty lines, but she was unflappable when it came to others. She is Veronica Mars.

**I know people loved Cliff, I do too! Believe me it was not an easy decision to have be a victim of this madman. He was always so funny and loved to mess with/ help Veronica whenever he could; and I'm just glad he was never officially killed off!**

**Again Reviews are always welcomed. Constructive criticism too! Please send me what you think, what you think should happen, all suggestions are welcome! Please review, it makes my day! **


	10. Chapter 9 Once Enemies Now Friends

**A/N I'm sure you all wish I updated a lot faster and I try really hard to make it quick. But I will be updating this story roughly once a month. I will try my hardest to get chapter 10 up before Christmas but we'll see. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, for if I did, Lamb wouldn't have died, and the show wouldn't have ended or there would be at least a movie.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, and story alerts, and favorites! Some drama but mostly just some mushy stuff. Some Logan and Parker bashing too. I actually do like Logan, just not with Veronica, but it's sometimes too easy to make jokes about him. Anyway on with the story…**

Chapter 9

"Harris! Lee! I want you at Kane Software; you're looking after Alicia, and Darrell. Rodriguez, I want you on Wallace! Schedules will be made for replacements soon! Wright, I want you at the college looking after Veronica's friends Mac and Parker. Perez I want you on the Casablanca's'!" Keith went around the station barking orders at the deputies. This was something he rarely did; him yelling meant there was something wrong, something important. Keith Mars only acted as such in extreme situations usually pertaining to his wife or daughter; in this case both. His quick change to the man on a mission convinced the deputies, that whoever murdered the Sheriff's best friend would go after others that he cared for; or in this case those, his daughter cared for.

"What about the Echolls kid? Isn't Veronica pretty tight with him?" asked Deputy Johnson.

"Logan and I haven't been tight in years, Tyler. Besides if someone did go after Logan, he would be able to take care of himself," she replied snidely, while standing, "Dad, if were done, I want to go home".

"Sure thing love. Don? Come here a second," Don, with his hands in his pockets, walked over to them, "You packing?"

"Just Veronica's spare".

Keith ran a hand over his balding head, expressing his stress of the whole situation, "Okay, umm, stop by the house on your way home. There's a 9mm glock in the closet in a box marked yearbooks, 'cause let's face no one wants to look at those," he said trying to ease the tension, some dry chuckles were forced out, "I want you carrying at all times Don. Oh and I called someone in the private security sector to stay at the apartment, he'll be there when you arrive".

"Anyone we know Sheriff?" asked Don.

"De'Mato" he said in hushed tones.

"Dad, really! Did you forget I dated him? And you're going to have him stay with me and my boyfriend, his former boss?!"

"I know it will be awkward at first Veronica, but you're all adults and can get through it. Besides, he's the best. Between him and Don; I know my little girl is going to be safe," she considered his words carefully before nodding in agreement, not wanting to argue that she is a grown woman in the FBI, and can take care of herself. She secretly was glad to have Don and Leo as her back up.

If Lamb was being honest, he wasn't particularly thrilled to be sharing the apartment with Leo, but Keith was right, as per usual. _That must have been where she gets it from_, Don thought about Veronica. Leo was good. He was one of the best Deputies that served under him, that was until the whole Echolls fiasco. Veronica's safety was priority, and between the two of them, the Sheriff's department, her FBI partner, plus all the rest of the men in her life, nothing and no one was going to touch her. He gave her a quick kiss to the forehead as he placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her out of the station.

"Alicia. Darrell".

"Veronica, honey. How are you dear?" Alicia said rounding the corner out of the kitchen, "Are you here because of the men out front?" she said wiping her hands on her jeans.

"Something likes that. And honestly, no. No I'm not okay, but dad can fill you in later. Don, this is Alicia. Alicia, you remember the former Sheriff?" Alicia gave the man somewhat of a stiff nod, "Dad's room is through there," she said pointing down the hallway. Don disappeared around the bend.

"So you and Lamb? Your dad told me about it. And then Wallace, too. How do you feel about him being back from the dead, and pronouncing his love?"

A dry laugh escaped her lips before she answered, "I'm beside myself. I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop, to wake up and him be gone again. But I'm so happy. Even in the middle of all this craziness, I'm happy. When it comes down to it, Don is keeping me strong right now, very much like the Don I knew as a child".

"Do you love him?"

"I do, Alicia. I really do. And it's not like the way I loved Duncan or Logan, I don't know how to explain it. I love him more, even after everything that has happened between us, all the bad, I still love him".

"I can tell that he won't hurt you like Logan and Duncan had done" Alicia said to her, and Veronica nodded. It was true. Don wouldn't hurt her like Logan did. Or run away like Duncan. She understands why Duncan ran, hell she had helped- that child needed to be taken away so her grandparents couldn't hurt her like they did Meg, Liz and poor little Grace. But it that didn't mean it didn't hurt. When Duncan left it hurt. When Logan went with Madison over Christmas in Aspen that hurt. But when Lamb died, it felt like there was a whole in her heart where he once was, part of her was missing. So she just drowned herself in school and work more than usual. Yes, she loved Don Lamb, and knew he would not hurt her.

Don then emerged through the hallway, pulling his shirt back over his pants to conceal the gun that he placed in his pants. Don gave her a small reassuring smile, and she returned it. He could see she was scared. But then again he had known her for more than a decade, and knew her tells. When know could tell what she was thinking, what she was feeling, all he had to do was look at her. All he had to do was look into her eyes. She was scared but happy. She was scared about everything that is going on, with his dad who is working with the Fitzpatricks and now going on trial, and with this new monster that has infested their lives killing those who she cares about. But she was happy. He hoped he was the reason for her happiness. He prayed that he was the one that could be the one to make her smile despite what craziness enters their lives.

"Would you two like some tea, or coffee?"

"No thank you Alicia, we need to get going. Someone is waiting for us at the apartment".

"Okay," Veronica turned and headed to the door, but Alicia was quick and grabbed Don's arm before he followed. He turned to face her, "Ms. Fennell?"

"It's Mars now actually; but that's not the point. Be good to that girl. I may not be her mother, but she is my daughter, despite the fact that Keith and I married when she was an adult. She doesn't deserve anymore heart break. She loves you Lamb, don't take that for granted, treat her right," she scolded. Alicia really did love Veronica. Not because she was Keith's daughter, or Wallace's best friend, but because she was an amazingly strong for someone who has been so hurt. She was a survivor, and the tragedy was her mother had a part in that in the worst way possible. Veronica needed a mother, and Alicia wanted a daughter. They found what was needed in each other.

"Mrs. Mars, I love her. More than I can express to you or to Keith. I feel terrible about the way I had treated her in the past, and I will work hard every day of my life to make it up to her. I could never dream of hurting again, and I will do my damndest that no one else does either.

"Thank you for caring. She needs a mother figure like you," and with that he turned and walked away, meeting Veronica in the car.

"What took you so long?"

"Alicia MARS, cares very much for you, that's all love".

"Veronica. Lamb" Leo said leaning against the door of the apartment, "Good to see you both, of course not under these circumstances".

"I completely agree Leo," she said opening the door to her place, leaving it opened for the boys to follow in tow. "I have someone coming over for dinner, so let's not freak out and shoot her guys, okay?"

Veronica dropped her purse and jacket on the table near the television, before heading to the refrigerator to grab the boys some beers. Once in the kitchen, she pulled out the pots and pans she needed to cook some dinner for the four of them.

The pasta was boiling and the sauce was simmering. The former coworkers were getting along in the sitting room, talking about the past, catching up on the years Don had missed all while watching the San Francisco Giants play the LA Angels. There was a faint knock on the door, and the boys jumped up drawing their weapons, while Veronica walked to the door casually. Don peaked through the blinds and saw that it was indeed Madison, he gave Veronica the okay. The men holstered their weapons so not to scare the girl as she entered the dwelling.

"Hi Madison, come on in. dinner will be ready shortly," she said walking back to the kitchen area, "you know Don, this is Leo DeMato. Leo this is Madison Sinclair," his eyebrows raised at Veronica, which she either did not see or ignored. Madison gave a small hello and gave the other blonde a quizzing look. "Long story, tell you later. Beer? Wine? Bourbon?"

"You have bourbon?"

"Yeah well my boss gave me some after a particularly difficult case once, and it has become a necessity when working on hard cases, hence the reason why I have some now".

"Umm I'll have some wine, but make it a big glass; it's been a hard day".

"Amen," Veronica quietly agreed, more to herself than anyone else. Madison took a seat at the counter while she finished the dinner. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Madison took a long sip of wine, "There's kind of a lot" she looked into the pan, "Looks good, what is it?"

"Umm pasta with a garlic alfredo wine sauce, with artichoke hearts."

"Yumm" the three guests say in harmony.

"I saw your little performance at the Grand".

"What performance?"

"With Logan at the Grand. You left him there gaping like a fish out of the water. Definitely made my day Veronica! That was priceless!" Madison exclaimed.

"Thanks, I thought it was funny. Don did too. I think it may have given him to large of an ego boost, though. Oh well. I guess we'll see won't we?" Both girls laughed.

"Spt! Leo".

"Yea?"

"What do you think they're laughing at?"

"I don't know. They've both been with you and the Echolls kid. They both hate him, so I would bet their bashing him. I don't think you need to worry man".

"I hope you're right man. Let's just watch the game". And with that the two boys turned their attentions back to the game. Angels were up by two. Roughly ten minutes passed before the call for dinner was made. The two men were hovering over the television set waiting until the play as completed. Don's finger was resting on the off button on the clicker.

"BOYS!" they both jumped, her voice booming throughout the room startled them, but it quickly settled because they were both whooping and cheering as the Angels made the winning homerun. Then they turned it off and came and sat down for the dinner.

They sat at the small round table made for four, in silence for the beginning moments of dinner. "Was there anything else you needed to talk to me about? I know you, and I don't think you came all the way over her to talk about Logan," she probed.

"You're right, as usual. So much has happened since we talked last month Vee. I know you already know this, well because you're the one who found out. Mac filled me in and everything. I was switched at birth, with the Mackenzie's. She knew, both our parents knew; my mom knew that Mac knew. I totally get why you didn't tell me. We weren't exactly on civil terms then" with the mock glares coming from around the table she corrected herself, "Okay we were on less than civil terms. But anyway, why didn't my parents tell me. Either one of them!" the table was quite again, until Veronica spoke up.

"So what are you going to do about it?" she said taking a bite of pasta afterwards.

Madison took a bite from her plate, and then a sip of her wine before she replied "Mac and I talk. Dick doesn't like that so much," she giggled "We want to get to know our real family. So we've been working out how we should do so".

"Good. That's good for the both of you. I think you both need that".

"Veronica, when did you learn to cook so darn well?" Don asked taking in another bite of pasta.

She chuckled at his reaction, "Umm after mom left. Dad was just starting up the PI business, someone need to make dinner. Pizza and take out got real old, real fast. So over the summer after sophomore year I would do my homework in front the T.V watching Rachel Ray, and America's Test Kitchen, and other cooking shows. Soon enough cooking became a place for me to meditate. It kept my mind off of things that I wanted to be left alone about. I also have my greatest epiphanies," they exchanges sad but knowing smiles cross the table. He alone knew what she wanted to forget that summer, and that is how it stayed, but it didn't erase the pain of it.

"You said your epiphany place, and what did you learn while cooking?" asked Leo.

She fidgeted a little in her seat, "Umm you know, like that someone planted Lily's shoes on Koonz house boat. Which way to sway on the jury, and some other stuff," Madison caught her glance at Lamb as she added the last bit.

"Like how you're in love with the sheriff?" she whispered in Veronica's ear. Veronica blushed as she nodded. The girls giggled and then broke out into a fit of laughter at the confusion that was caked on the boy's faces. Dinner continued in small talk and catching up. When it concluded the boys volunteered to do the dishes, so the girls could sit and relax.

"So what happened today that made you and Lamb run out of the cafeteria like there was a fire on your ass? What took you to the Grand?"

"Cliff McCormick was murdered. And it's my entire fault. I pissed someone off bad enough that they decided to kill Cliff. They're not done yet either. Madison, I'm freaking out".

"What so you mean it's your fault? How is it your fault that this crazy man killed your friend?"

"The killer left a note. My name was on it. He said this was only the beginning," she said softly, curling her legs under herself on the couch. "I don't want anyone else to die because of me". Madison sat there looking at her intently.

"Veronica, this guy is delusional; you can't go blaming yourself for what for whatever this guy says is your fault. You don't do this in the bureau do, you?"

"No but Cliff was the first person since Lily died that I loved, seeming as don is alive. In the bureau the victims are strangers, and yes I feel for them, but here… Here they are family".

"I know," Madison reached over, across the couch and grabbed Veronica's hand. Veronica squeezed her hand in thanks.

"If someone would have told me 5 years ago that you, Madison Sinclair, would be sitting in my living room comforting me, I would have had them institutionalized," Madison laughed and nodded her head in agreement. Both girls laughter filled the room at the irony of the situation.

In the kitchen area the men were finishing the dishes with minimal conversation, both mainly listening to the women's discussion. Don chuckled at the sight of his ex and current girlfriend talking and giggling on the couch. They didn't even do that when they were in high school. Leo thought it was odd that one; Madison Sinclair, a girl that Veronica once hated and vice versa, was here actually having more than a civil conversation and two; that Don seemed oddly comfortable about it all. The boys soon finished and joined the girls in the living room. Leo and Lamb laughed at how the conversation had turned into a making fun of Logan fest. And that included his new boo, as he called her.

"She's too sweet!" Madison exclaimed. "She tries to be as bad ass as she thinks he is but she fails! Miserably at it!" Veronica said laughing.

"Oh my God! Veronica I just remembered this! You're going to this one!" Madison shouted enthusiastically, "So I met Logan's brother at the Grand bar. Of course I didn't know it was him, he's so much of a gentleman".

"So unlike Logan". Veronica pointed out cutting in. "Exactly!" Madison chimed in. The boys started howling in laughter, "Anyways," she continued giving them a quick sideways glance, "Logan saw us talking, I guess while on a date with Parker what's-her-face. But she must have hand to use the bathroom, because I didn't see her when he came up. Well Logan walked over to us and grabs his shirt telling him to stay away from me that I'm his and what not. Bunch of bullshit if you ask me. Well the brother grabbed his red wine and dumped the c wine all over his white shirt. Then he started yelling that I belong to no one and that it doesn't look like I even want to be with, la-de-da-de-da. Logan was humiliated and he practically dragged Parker out of the bar area. I was literally dying of laughter," she sighed, as her laughter subsided. The boys however were still having laughter fits, clutching each other's shoulders to steady themselves. The story was funny by itself but the boy's reactions were even more hilarious.

Eventually everyone was breathing normally again, alas Madison remembered why she was here in the first place. Her faces suddenly looked tired, and worn, her smile fell. Lamb noticed first, "What's wrong?"

"I remembered what I needed to talk to you about," she said looking at Veronica. Veronica saw the look on her face and she knew she was scared. She looked like a victim about to tell a tale about her struggles, and that suddenly angered Veronica .Her friends did not deserve to be hurt, they are good people. It always angered her when a friend was in danger.

"I think I'm being followed. I just have this weird feeling that I'm being watched. I felt it yesterday and today. I know you helped Gia when she thought she was being stalked, so I came straight to you when I heard you were in town, "Veronica snuck a peek at Leo at the mention of Gia, and then to Lamb with eyes pleading for answers; _could she be in danger of the madman? No one knows of our friendship._

"You did good coming to me. I can't work the case for you, but I know someone who can. I'll also ask him if he wouldn't mind being somewhat of a bodyguard. However you may not like who I have in mind," Veronica offered.

"As long as it isn't Logan or Dick, I'll take it. If he is willing to do this for me then he can't be that bad, who is it?"

"It's Eli Navarro. You know, Weevil, t former leader of the PCHers".

"You said former. What does he do know?"

"He is a P.I. He runs my dad's old office- Mars Investigation. From what dad says he's real good. Besides he owes me a favor".

"Is there ever a time where he doesn't owe you a favor?" Don asked with a chuckle.

"We go back and forth- it's my turn now," she said with a smile

"I'll pay him good, if you can get him to help. I won't be any trouble either".

"Meet me at Mars Investigations at noon tomorrow, okay?"

"Deal" and they shook on it. Madison stood and grabbed her things, "Thank you for dinner, the wine and the help. It means a lot."

"No problem Madison. Thanks for listening and the laughs, I needed that".

"My pleasure. Good night Leo, Lamb, Veronica". "Goodnight," unison. Leo walked Madison out, and checks the perimeter. When he came back Lamb was on the couch holding Veronica. Her small legs were draped over his and his arms engulfed her. She was clutching to his shirt as if for dear life. Leo felt a bit awkward and out of place. He looked at the couple on the couch and saw that despite the craziness that had become their lives once again, they were happy, if for nothing else than to be with each other. Here was Lamb preparing to testify as a character and legal witness against his father, who had abused him, almost shot him, and was in league with Liam Fitzpatrick as an arms runner and enforcer. Rodger Ray Lamb was is a vile horrible violent man. Highly dangerous.

Leo had read the case files (needing to know everything he was up against), he knew Lamb would never let harm come to Veronica. Someone had to be with her at all times. _Too many people in this town hate her, _he thought _well in her kind of business you're bound to make a few enemies_. He decided to leave the love birds sitting on the couch and he would take a shower.

"Don?" Veronica asked quietly.

"Yeah Veronica?" he kept his eyes shut, relishing of the feeling of her in his arms, too many years had separated them.

"What are we going to do now?" she sounded quiet, scared.

"Well love, we'll get your partner, we work on the trial some and on the case some. We nail these bastards to the wall. Step by step Day by day. Well get through this, just like everything else we've been through," he kissed the top of her head that was snuggled in the crook of his neck, his lips lingered on her skin. She remained still, loving the way his lips felt against her skin.

"How can you be so sure?" she said finally, still unsure of everything.

"Because God gave me you again. Now why would he do that if he was just going to take away one of us again?" it was rhetorical, so she didn't answer, but felt oddly comforted by his words. Maybe there was a Santa Claus, an Easter bunny, and perhaps there was angels watching over us.

Veronica turned her body and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, as if trying to make them one. She buried her head in the crook of his neck; she smelt his familiar scent that she smelt so often in her dreams. The smell of juniper, sandalwood, and musk, she had craved this scent for so long and now that he was here holding her she feared she might lose him. She kissed his neck and murmured "I love you" he barely heard it but he could feel it against skin. He was the only one other than Keith who had ever seen her scared. And he was the only who had ever seen her love fully. She only shows the real Veronica Mars to him- that's how he knew it was her all those years ago. When she came to his doorstep the night she came home from the hospital she had tears in her eyes she flung her arms around him. Veronica Mars revels more action than words. That's how she always was. And that's how he knew she loved him, years in fact, before she told him.

"I love you too, Veronica Mars," kissing her forehead again, "let's go to bed" and with that they got up and headed to Veronica's bedroom and went to sleep; heads filled with worrisome and fear filled dreams and heavy hearts.

Meanwhile across town, there was a man who stood in his large empty home, washing his blood soaked clothes and crossing the name off his list in red marker. He walked into the kitchen where his newly acquired gun rested. He released the clip and counted his remaining bullets, knowing that he had about three more clips stashed. He put the clip back in the gun, checking to see a bullet in the chamber. "They will never know what hit them. They will taste God's wrath for what they have done. They are mine!" he spoke aloud though there was no one there to hear him.

**I hope this chapter was good. Again Reviews are always welcomed. Constructive criticism too! Please send me what you think, what you think should happen, all suggestions are welcome! Please review, it makes my day!**


	11. Chapter 10 Not His First Rodeo

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, for if I did, Lamb wouldn't have died, and the show wouldn't have ended or there would be at least a movie.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, and story alerts, and favorites! I know this is a lot shorter than usual, I apologize, but i really wanted this up for you guys be for Christmas.**

**So Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, whatever holiday you celebrate I hope you all have fun. If you don't enjoy your break from school and work.**

**On an unrelated note- I passed all my classes this semester, so yea!**

**On the story...**

Chapter 10

The morning went by slow despite the fact that the department was in a rush. The autopsy of Cliff was completed, as well as the ballistic reports; the only evidence they had.

Clifford McCormick: Age 51. C.O.D: Blood loss. Wounds: Multiple gunshot wounds, all center mass, except for the one in his forehead.

It was a hard morning, but Veronica found herself looking forward to her meeting with Weevil and Madison. Noon finally rolled around and Don and Veronica were walking through the doors of Mars Investigation.

"Mr. Toombs, how are you?"

"You can call me Carlos," she nodded.

"Is Weevil in?"

"He's in with a client right now, but you can wait here for him".

"Madison Sinclair?" he looked at her with wide eyes completely shocked, "We're a part of that meeting, I set it up," she said with a smile as she walked through the office door. The room was very much the same, but very different at the same time. His P.I. license is displayed proudly against the wall behind his desk- for all to see, to prove to those who doubted him that he could and did succeed. Pictures filled his desk; the photo strip of Felix and Molly sat proudly facing him, a picture of Felix and him on their bikes in front of the PCH, Weevil and her before graduation, and family pictures. Abuelitas picture hung on the wall near the door- no doubt his motivation to succeed.

Weevil was sitting on the desk in front of Madison as she sat in the 'client' chair. "Hey Ronnie! Madison said you would be coming. You know, I remember you saying that you two were tight but it's a whole 'nother thing when you see it. It's kind of like the Twilight Zone," he laughed as he stood up, "This town has always been a freak show" this time everyone laughed.

"She filled me in already Vee, and I agreed to do it, with everything it entails. Let me guess, you thought you need to convince me?"

She nodded, smiling. They discussed living and work arrangements until it was settled. Since the meeting was at noon, they ordered some take out Chinese food for the group of five, though Carlos had some homework to do so he ate in his office area. They're meeting lasted for two and a half hours. By the time 2:45 rolled around Veronica excused themselves, "You two have fun finishing this discussion, we have a meeting to get to. See you two later".

"Bye Ronnie" Weevil said giving her a hug, "Later Lamb," shaking his hand. Madison said her thank yous and goodbyes, hugging Veronica and nodding towards Lamb.

Once they were in the car and on the road, Don spoke up, "I really hate lawyers. We can skip the meeting and have a meeting of our own," wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively looking at her briefly. She laughed a real laugh, one that makes your stomach hurt, "As much as I love that plan, this is not something we can skip," she said calming herself down, "The trail begins tomorrow. We need to speak with the lawyers. Preparation is key. I hate lawyers too. But maybe if you do really well in the meeting, we can have a meeting of our own," she concluded sliding her hand up his in inner thigh. "Pay attention to the road," she said laughing.

"Mr. Lamb, good to see you again. You have a different agent with you today," the brunette receptionist said, "You must be Agent Mars?" she said sticking out her hand, Veronica took it in a firm shake.

"Yes, I am. Is the counselor ready to see us?" The girl had been staring at Lamb, and blinked quickly at the question, she turned her head to look at the person who was speaking to her. "Umm yea, yes. Let me just call in," she said shifting her gaze lustfully at Lamb and glaringly at Veronica. Veronica slipped an arm Don's waist glaring right back at the annoying brunette.

The girl was about to say something when the counselor opened the door "Thank you for coming, Mr. Lamb, Agent Mars, sorry for the wait," cutting the brunette off before she could begin.

The two followed the lawyer into her office. "Mr. Lamb, are you ready for the trail tomorrow?"

"Yes, I believe I am," he said confidently.

"Good. Glad to hear it. So today we're just going to practice you being on the stand. You'll be practicing with questions that I would ask and that the defense might. Understand?" he nodded solemnly "Great! Let's get started shall we".

Lamb sat in a chair against a wall in the back that doubled as a "witness' stand. He took some calming breath as the lawyer ruffled the papers in preparation. Veronica stood near the door, out of the way of the mock trail but still within Lamb's eyeshot, she knew it calmed him some.

"Mr. Lamb, could you please describe your relationship with the defendant?" the lawyer said taking a few steps towards the stand.

-Next day in court-

"In simple terms, he's my father. In more complicated terms, he's the man that robbed me and my siblings of a normal childhood. He's the man who aimed a loaded gun at my mother. He's the first man you tried to kill me". Some members of the jury gasped at his words.

"Your honor, hearsay!" announced the defense.

"Over ruled, I have the police reports from Dallas, the same ones that are on front of you Mr. Park. Continue".

"For this trial, you are a character witness and a professional witness, isn't that correct Mr. Lamb?"

"It is ma'am."

"How did you come across this case?"

Lamb adjusted himself in his seat before he spoke, "The sheriff of San Diego County came to saying that he had a case that was on the border of the two counties and he was swapped with many others. He asked if I could take it for him. When I got the case I saw the victims' maiden name, and recognized it as my own".

She continued until she was out of questions for the day. The judge called a recess. Don stepped down from the stand and walked pass the table that his father was at. Don kept his eyes forward aiming to ignore the bastard; but Rodger Ray had other plans.

"Hey Donnie boy! I heard you was dead," don turned to meet his father's eyes, they were as cold as the moment he had that 42 glock pointed his face.

"Clearly you were missed informed 'cause I'm very much alive". He glared at the man, the sad excuse for a father. "Ha-ha and you what? Plan to make sure I rot?" Rodger mocked, clearly thinking that there was no way that was going to happen. Rodger still thought of Don as a weakling. To him don would never amount to a man; of his standards that is.

Rodger Ray Lamb believed that what it took to be a man was prove himself to be superior to a woman in every way. He does that by his possessiveness, his threats, and of course his fists. Don never saw the appeal in hitting a woman- what good would that do, he often wondered, that'll just make them want to kill you in your sleep.

That thought was reaffirmed when he met veronica. Granted she was a very young girl, but he knew that she was a force to be reckoned with. And he was right. Veronica began walking towards the Lambs.

"Ms. Hale wants to talk to you before we go back in session". Don nodded his understanding "let's go then".

"She's quite a looker Donnie boy, I could have with her when I get out," he sneered.

Don went towards him in a threatening manner, but Veronica caught him by the wrists, "Don! Let it go... Besides, do you remember what happened to the last couple of guys who thought they would have fun with me? Two are dead and the other two are rotting in prison. Just let it go. Come on," she said pulling him to follow her. She heard Rodger laugh behind him as the bailiff led him away.

She could practically feel the anger seething off of him. It face was becoming red; his brows furrowed together his hands tightened into fists repeatedly. "I can't believe he would say that. Oh wait yea I can." he fumed.

Veronica stood in the hall way quietly and listened. She let him rant on and on until he calmed himself down. When he finished tirade Veronica walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She knew he was scared that is father might win- just look at what happened to Aaron Echolls, he was scared of what he would do to her. She needed to help in any way possible. She lifted her head off of his chest and released him from the hug; he looked down at her slightly confused. She ignored it and grabbed his hand and led him off to remote place with in the court house; the bathroom was one that was under construction so she knew no one would be coming in. Once she pulled him in, she made sure the sign said out of order, and then proceeded to quickly barricade the door. When her task was complete she walked over to the still confused man, "You need to calm down," she said.

"He just makes me so frustrated! I haven't seen or heard from him in over twenty years and that's what he says!"

"I know but, you still need to …" she pulled him down to level and crushed her lips to his. She kissed him furiously, and he kissed her back on full force, catching on to what she was trying to do for him. His arms wrapped quickly around her waist and he lifted her up on to the sink that was nearby to make it easier for her. He grabbed her thighs as they wrapped around his hips leaning in closer to her, never once breaking the kiss. She leaned against the covered mirror pushing him closer to her with her legs, deepening the kiss. He trailed his kisses down her thin neck, she leaned her head back allowing him more access. He kissed the spot under ear and bite down lightly, nibbling at the soft skin. She jumped when she heard a pounding on the door.

He quickly looked up at her with lust filled eyes, "Thank you Veronica," he whispered, helping her down off the counter. "Anything, Don," she said kissing his cheek, "Let's go," she whispered against his lips.

She un-barricaded the door and opened it, "Sorry gents, haven't seen each other in 3.5 years, we need some privacy," Don said, the men nodded as if they knew exactly what he was talking about, and stepped aside for them to leave.

"You don't seem the least bit embarrassed by leaving a girls bathroom with a guy" Don teased, feeing quite better after their heated make out session.

"Yes well that would because it's not exactly my first time... It was practically my office in high school. 09ers pay big when they want information on patents, lost pets or cars, 09ers pay big. The girl's bathroom was the only place I could acquire some privacy," she mended when she saw his smile lessen at her words. Now he looked merely impressed. Where there's a will there's a way. And Veronica Mars always found a way.

Once back in the court room Lamb went back to the stand and Veronica sat in the back. Keith and Anderson stepped in and sat with her. "How's are boy doing?" the sheriff asked.

"Pretty good but we're starting cross now," she said confidently, but her eyes were laced with worry. Only Keith saw this. But then again only he was supposed to.

"All rise" announced the bailiff, as the presiding judge entered.

As the Judge Hobbs sat he also gestured for the rest of the court room to sit as well, "Mr. Park, you may precede with the witness," he instructed.

"Thank you, your honor," the lanky defense attorney in a navy Armani suit said, "Mr. Lamb, you said that the San Diego County Sheriff brought the case to you?"

"Yes".

"And only after that is when you noticed the victim's last name?"

"Yes".

"Are you aware of the Conflict of Interest Code?"

"I am".

"Good," the attorney said turning to face the jury, "Then why did you not hand the case back, Mr. Lamb?"

"I spoke to the CHP Chief, and he gave me special permission. Written special permission," Lamb said in an as a matter of fact tone.

"Ahh and in your professional opinion, you think you made the right decision?"

"In my 10 years as a cop at the time, yes I did think it was the right one. And I stand by my decision today" Lamb stated plainly, "I knew he was a dangerous man, but I kept my personal opinions in check, to make sure the job was done right. I didn't want a case thrown out on a technicality".

"Did anyone know you were working on this as a case?"

"Deputy Sacs and Anderson knew".

"Why fake your death?" he stated blunt and out of the blue.

"Objection Your Honor!"

"On what grounds Ms. Hale?" shouted the defense attorney, clearly offended

"The witness wasn't given a choice your honor. He was taken into protective custody while still in a coma".

"Sustained" the judge stated, "change the question".

"What information did you come across while investigating your father?" he dragged out the last two words for the jury's effect.

"I went over the crime scene and evidence reports with my deputies and they had found his finger prints on the knife that was used to kill his wife".

"Yes, well he lived there, wouldn't it only make sense that his prints be on the knife?"

"It would, but this was a hunting knife, not an ordinary kitchen one. Even so, it would not make sense since they also found his blood the handle of the knife where his hand, I suspect, slipped must have slipped and cut his own hand in the process of stabbing her," Lamb calmly but sternly, choosing his words carefully; knowing that one wrong word can jeopardize the entire trial.

Mr. Park looked angered, because he couldn't find a hole in his statement to poke at. He knew this wasn't Don Lamb's "first rodeo" as Don said to Veronica that morning. "No further questions for now your honor," he conceded.

"You may step down Mr. Lamb," Judge Hobbs said. He remembered Lamb as being cocky during court, he was proud see that he was more mature now then he was in the past.

Don stepped off the stand and walked between the prosecution and defense tables, completely focusing on Veronica in the back. Rodger Ray watched his youngest son walk past him; he held an evil glare on the man. Once he reached Veronica he took a seat next her and Keith.

The rest of the session went on smoothly, and it looked like the jury was swaying towards the prosecution.

If only everything was going so well for everyone. The man stood in the shadows, as the target walked quietly by. The passerby in brown polyester never saw him come out behind him. Before, he knew what was happening, before he was able to draw his weapon he was hit on the back of the head. Blood trickled down his neck as the skin broke. The man walked around the unconscious man before him, tightening his silencer around the barrel of his 9 mm glock. He stood over the man, "God's wrath is shown," he said calmly, and shot him once in the lower lumbar, hitting the spine; and then another right under the left shoulder blade close to the heart. His last shot was am execution shot to the back of the head. This man's deeds in total lasted a half hour. He wants his victims to suffer, so _they_ will suffer; just like he did.

**Please Review! It means so much!**


	12. Chapter 12 The hurt of Neptune

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, for if I did, Lamb wouldn't have died, and the show wouldn't have ended or there would be at least a movie.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, and story alerts, and favorites!**

Chapter 11

The alley behind the Sac 'n' Pac was dimly lit. Passerby's wouldn't have seen it. But when a young black boy was taking out the trash after closing up the liquor store, the light from the hallway inside brightened up the small ally. When the young man stepped out he first saw red droplets leading close to the green dumpster. He could smell the iron from the blood as he followed the path. What he saw was hard for him to conceive. He dropped the bag of trash in shock, his blood ran cold, and his heart beat faster. And then when it registered that what he was seeing was in fact real, he dug deep into his indigo Levis and pulled out his cell phone and dialed as fast as his slim fingers could 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

In a shaky voice he replied "I found a dead body, he's umm dressed in a deputies uniform"

"The sheriff's department and an emergency team are in route, where are you located?"

"Sac n' Pac Neptune".

"Please stay on the line until they arrive."

"Uh ma'am there's an envelope on the body"

"Please sir don't touch anything"

The operator and the teenager sat and waited in awkward silence until the first responders arrived.

The first to arrive was Sacks and deputy Meeks. Sacks walked over to the boy, in result walking past the deceased. His head hung in mourning, Johnson was a good friend, a good cop. He would be missed throughout all of town. Sacks interviewed the young man, while Meeks talked with the CSI's that were working the scene. They photographed everything. They meticulously labeled and documented everything. It took a couple hours to do so. And in that time the sheriff arrived with the two FBI agents and his former deputy in tow. Before they even started bagging the evidence one tech saw that the envelope that was with the deceased was addressed to someone. The stubby looking man took out the envelope with gloved hands and walked over to the sheriff and his group.

"Good evening sheriff, agent Anderson, Veronica, Lamb," he began "this is addressed to you Mr. Lamb" he said handing him some gloves, so not to contaminate the evidence. Lamb and Veronica shared a quick worried look; he then shared one with Keith as he carefully put on a pair of latex gloves. With a weary and worried look on his face as he pealed back the seal on the marked envelope. Carefully he pulled out the paper that held a message that read "you fail, as result it cost me dear. This is but the beginning. Feel God's wrath".

Veronica stared blankly at note as Don struggled to find words. He gave it to Keith who wore gloves already, he read over it, again and again, while don pulled Veronica to him, now he, too be to blame. Keith turned to them handing the note and envelope to the CSI. Keith as well as everyone was surprised when Anderson spoke up "this is not you're guys fault, this guy is just crazy". Veronica let go of lamb and went over and gave her partner a hug. He isn't really a guy to say the right things at the right time, but he occasionally will get it right. This was one of those times.

"Anderson's right. We just need to catch this bastard" said Sacks walking up. Veronica and lamb said their goodbyes and they left with Anderson to his suite at the grand to get a jump start on working on the case.

Being some of the bureaus best agents, and Veronica being the solving queen of Neptune along with the former sheriff they were a good team. As long as they were all able to get along.

"Hello Mr. Anderson…. Veronica," the receptionist stuttered, remembering their last encounter she was not willing to anger an already frazzled Veronica.

"Jessica," Veronica replied coolly, walked on past her to the elevator. Veronica was not looking forward to going to that part of the hotel but the security there was better than at her house, and the department was too noisy.

"Do you like know everyone in this town?" Anderson asked, clearly unaware of a small town feeling.

"Seth, this is a small town, with a small high school. I went to school the people, worked on case about their family, or interviewed them for other cases. So to answer your question, yes I know a lot of the people in this town," she said dryly.

"And her?" Don shook his head at him, telling him to just stop, but he ignored him, "Well Seth; Jessica is a little slut who constantly flirted with my boyfriend in front of me even. And then to top it off, bragged about her sleeping with him, while we were dating. Do you have any other questions that have to do with nothing that matters or can we start focusing on my two dead friends?" she finished.

Silence followed the rest of the way to the room. Seth exited first, and then Don, Veronica held back in the elevator. She took a few calming breaths, before exiting the lift. Don took her hand and squeezed it, then placed a chaste kiss on the palm it. Her free hand clung to his arm as they passed _that_ room.

*_Flashback*_

_'Meet me on the roof' it read. She climbed in to the elevator, only to see it occupied by none other than the murderer of her best friend who got acquitted. _

_"Lily liked freedom too, bummer you murdered her," she said. _

"_It's no wonder you two were such good friends, not afraid to speak your mind. That might be the best part when I bashed her head in with the ashtray, knowing that once and for all she finally shut the hell up" he said, his eyes burning holes into hers. The bell rang and the doors opened letting Aaron off, "Good night Veronica". _

_When he stepped off the lift she let out a breath that she had been holding so her tears wouldn't fall. She began to breathe again; she had other, more important things to worry about. She had Mac to worry about. _

_She got to the roof and ran out on to it, "Mac! Mac!"_

_"So Beaver's a killer? That's a pretty serious accusation there, Veronica," he walked, closing the distance between them. _

_She told him she knew. She knew it all. She knew that he was abused by Woody; that he blew up the bus of kids, killed Meg, that he killed Curley, that he raped her. _

_She heard him say something about Woody's plane; the one that dad was on. She dialed fast, but he didn't answer, she heard a crash behind her and she sank to her knees as she turned around. Everything she loved was gone in that moment._

_She felt him beside her, he was talking but she barely registered it. Then a shock of electricity shot through her and she screamed out in pain as the 300 volts washed through her. Something about pirates, walking the plank but then his words registered, "You know Aaron Echolls is staying here, what you want to bet I can get him convicted for this teenager's murder". She didn't care. Everything was gone from her life. Lily, gone. Mom, left. Donnie, hated her. Dad, gone now too. She was alone, she wanted them back._

_Logan saved her; he stopped her from killing him. He died anyway. Cassidy Casablancas jumped off the roof of the Neptune Grand. _

_She ran to the suite that Mac was sharing with Cassidy; she was cowering in a corner by the bed with a sheet pulled across her. "He took my clothes, he took everything. Why?" she begged for an answer. Veronica couldn't answer. She hated seeing her so lively friend so broken, and knowing that she was the cause. Despite the fact that he was a rapist and a murderer, she still felt to blame as the source of Mac's pain._

_She dressed Mac up and they walked down the hall to the elevator. Logan helped them leave unnoticed._

_*Present*_

She hated this hallway. Seth turned back to see Veronica staring of at the door down the hall, he was about to say something but Don spoke before he say anything, "Don't even!" he warned, Seth opened the door and left it opened for them to follow as they saw fit. "She's okay now, you're okay now. Those monsters are gone because you caught them. We need the kick ass Veronica Mars on the case to catch the new one," she turned her head towards him and smiled a faint smile, but it was there. He saw it. She kissed his lips and squeezed his hands tighter. It was as though he was able to suck all the sorrow and tragedy from that night out of her. They separated and she felt renewed, reenergized and ready to catch that SOB who kept taking her family.

Closing the door and locking it she began "Okay, we have two victims, both had notes addressed to the two of us, both blaming us for them losing everything. So the first thing is we need to go over cases that both of us worked on, that ended in horrible loses".

"Okay, so where do we start?" asked Seth.

Veronica paced in thought while the men sat on the couch in silence. "My junior year. That's where we start". Seth scoffed; both turned and glared "What?" they said in unison.

"What cases were you working on when you were 16/17 years old?" he continued to chuckle at the improbability.

"A lot actually. There was the Lily's murder, my rape, and some little ones.

"Cassidy's dead, Dick wouldn't do anything- it would hurt Mac too much, and his parents didn't even come to his funeral- too busy with their new spouses. Aaron's dead- thank God. Logan hated him so didn't really care, plus he doesn't have the brains to pull it off-".

Lamb interrupted, "So that leaves the Kane's?"

"Duncan didn't hold anything against me, so it's definitely not him. Jake on the hand, he targeted me in college, for something. He blamed me for his arrest, but he's not the type to go and kill his dead daughter's best friend. Celeste. Well she never liked me, her exact words were "I don't hate you; I just can't stand to look at you". She hated mom, and hated all the problems I could have presented, but she wouldn't have this done. I don't think it was the Kane's".

"What about the smaller cases?"

She pondered on the question for a while; there was only one who would go through such measures from that year. She went to the table that the computer sat at, and started typing in the name that she needed. _Let's see if he made it to the Navy, if so then he just might have an alibi._

"I hate it when she does that!"

"It's how she thinks, she's always done that," Lamb smiled at the truth of the statement.

After a few moments of awkward silence from the men, and a very studious Veronica, she shouted, "Nothing on the small cases!"

"Mind telling me why?"

"The only person who would have thought that I 'took everything' is currently in Fort Worth, with the Navy".

Seth collapsed back onto the beige leather couch, "Back to square one then?"

Lamb shook his head with a smile, "senior year is next on the list. More shit happened".

Seth looked between the two obviously confused, and waved his arms for them to continue.

"PCHers?"

"New management, they wouldn't care about Felix. Besides that's in the past. Thumper did it, and the Fitzpatricks took care of him".

"Goodman's?"

"Gia wouldn't know how to do any of this; she wouldn't even know how to hire someone".

"Do you think it could have something to do with bus crash?" Don suddenly thought.

Veronica took some time to consider the idea, "That may be the only logical conclusion," she said finally.

Seth let out a sigh; he had actually been quite during their brainstorming. "Great! We have a starting point! Let's get the case file".

"I think we need to look at the victims' families".

They all nodded in agreement, and decided to head to the department to retrieve the file.

At the department they discussed with Keith their theory, which they were all quite stoked about. The arrived at the department in record time, all excited about their possible discovery.

The bus crash was no crash but an attack meant to silence a small few, and to warn one. The secret this man wanted to be kept was for the most part. Only a hand full of people knew.

Many students died. Meg died in result of the crash, though months later. She left her precious baby girl. Duncan and Meg named her Lily, though her parents called her Faith.

Lamb went to talk to Keith about their potential progress while Veronica and Seth headed to the evidence lock up.

"Aw the memories of this place" Veronica murmured to herself.

"What you and your boyfriend make out here or something?"

"Nah nothing like that... Much more devious than that

_*Flashback*_

_She had taken notice of the tall, dark and handsome deputy, and had noticed that he was also noticing her. She needed something, and he was the only guard on duty. The distraction was simple. She brought him food like she used to do for another certain deputy, but then had him called away for a while. _

_Eli was the perfect person for the job. Leo hardly knew many of the locals so he didn't recognize the gangster. Eli went on and on about the noise in his neighborhood, something about the sound revved engines of motorcycles at all hours of the night, while snuck she snuck into the desk of the deputy and got out the lockups keys. While Eli was rambling she maneuvered herself into the evidence room and stole the tapes she needed. When she came back and sat at her seat she heard Eli's finishing statement "you can tell the sheriff that he won't be getting Eli Navarro esquire's vote next year". And with that he was gone. Leo came back to his desk none the wiser. _

_*Present Time*_

Seth and veronica searched through the evidence, and old case files. Seth actually stayed quiet for the most part, which pleased veronica greatly. She may have been in a better mood than she was earlier but that didn't mean she was up for answering his questions about the different cases that he came across. That was until "Hey Veronica," was heard in the small box filled room, "What exactly are we looking for in here?" Was he completely idiotic! "I mean, I know we're looking for a particular case to check out the victims, but why would someone kill in the name of both of you because of a mere bus crash. So he's not a complete idiot thank God!

"I don't know. But that was the only major case that both of us worked on that make sense. I mean, sure, there was Lily's murder, but Duncan would do this, Celeste hates me but not Lamb, and Jake… Jake well he… thought I could have been his daughter.

"Then there was the crash. It was bad. It left a lot of parents mourning, and angry.

"There was also the Dean's murder, but I regularly check to see if Tim Foley is still imprisoned. So you see, the bus crash is the only thing that makes sense,"

"KEITH THOMAS MARS!" radiated throughout the department offices.

"What was that?" Seth said in shock amusement and confusion.

As the voice subsided, it dawned on Veronica just where she had heard the voice before. Her head whipped around towards the door. Seth watched her, his confusion growing, especially when all she did was speak one word just barely of a whisper.

"Mom?"

**Cliffhanger! Stay tuned, 'cause what could Leanne possibly want now?**

** Please Review! It means oh so much!**


	13. Chapter 13 Wicked Mother? No Step?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, for if I did, Lamb wouldn't have died, and the show wouldn't have ended or there would be at least a movie.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, and story alerts, and favorites! **

_**TheElegantFaerie: I love how responsive you are! It makes me feels so happy! I hope the progression of everything is to your liking. **_

**This was chapter was fun to write. I never really like Leanne; I thought she was a horrible mother who abandoned her daughter whenever she needed her the most. So this chapter and probably others will have Leanne bashing, just for the record.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

"Mom?" what is she talking about? Seth thought. He had always assumed she had died, veronica never spoke of her. Clearly she wasn't though.

Veronica ignored his inquiry, and walked to the door in a daze. She opened and looked to her father's office. Low and behold there stood her mother. She spared a quick glance at lamb who was just as confused as she. Okay, probably not. Veronica was definitely more surprised and confused. She walked closer so she could hear what was being said.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me our daughter was in town?!"

"Your fiancé made it quite clear that I am not welcome to speak to you about any matters, Leanne. And you certainly didn't have a problem with his statement".

"Did you even tell her I was back? I doubt it," she said taking a seat.

Veronica was seeing spots as she turned the knob slowly and walked into the office, Lamb waited outside not wanting to intrude on family matters. Seth joined him as they watched from the window.

At the click of the door closing Keith's head shot up, and Leanne's whipped to see who entered. When she saw her only daughter standing with her back against the door for support with a heavy death glare shooting out of her eyes towards her patents, which her mother seemed to not notice as she launched herself out of her chair towards Veronica.

"Oh Veronica, my baby girl! I've missed you so much" she exclaimed as she clutched her into a hug. Veronica kept her arms down at her side, she didn't want to seem inviting to her.

Leanne backed away slightly only to cup her daughters cheek. Veronica shook her head to be released from her mother's grasp. "I'm so sorry, I would have come to see you but you father" shooting a glare in Keith's direction "didn't tell me you were in town".

Veronica moved so she was standing in between her father and mother.

"Veronica," she held up a hand up to stop her father.

"Dad, I am a little upset you didn't tell me, but I understand. Probably a lot like what I did junior year, yes?"

He nodded. "Right. And as for you," she turned to face Leanne, "What makes you think you can just walk back into my life again? How can I know that I can trust you? You stayed for a whole two days and then left again. When we needed you the most. And stole 50,000 dollars that was going to go for me to go to Stanford!" she exclaimed.

"That night I was almost murdered by my best friend's killer, my boyfriend's father. And dad was in the hospital with severe burns. You didn't even go and see him! We could have used you!

You wouldn't even stop drinking for us! For me!

Why would you think that I would want to see you? I've clearly never have been important to you before!" And with that she ended her tirade with huff.

Keith got up from his desk and enveloped his daughter in a side hug and kissed her forehead.

"You told me to leave, sweetie," she reminded.

"I may have said that, but only because you lied to me! You said you were sober, but you weren't" she cried, "Besides, why are you back anyway?"

"I'm engaged, Veronica. And he lives here".

"So you'll move back for a guy, but not your daughter?"

Outside the office Lamb and Seth were listening. "Did all that really happen?" Seth asked.

"That night… Was a bad one. Echoll's locked her in a fridge and set it on fire. She would have died if Keith hadn't got to her. He was burned pretty badly that night; I didn't know that Leanne was back though".

Seth watched as the seemingly strong agent was beginning to crack due to the fight with her mother. Lamb looked up from the window and saw a man maneuvering his way through all the deputies to get to the office, "Shit!" he loudly whispered, "That bitch!" Lamb left Seth even more confused than he was to begin with.

"_So you'll move back for a guy, but not your daughter?"_

Lamb opened the door and walked in, "It looks like it. That is if it was _THE_ guy she always chose," as he finished the statement he walked up and Lamb went to stand beside Keith and Veronica.

"Veronica, what is Don doing here? And why is he holding you like that?"

"Oh no! Do not change the subject! What is he doing here? Mr. Kane? Really? The affaire you two had is the cause of everything that went wrong sophomore year! Everything!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up and storming out. Lamb began following her, but was stopped by Leanne's hand on his arm, "Leave my daughter alone," she said sternly.

"I will Leanne, as soon as SHE tells me to. Until then I will be by her side". With that he left, leaving the Sheriff, his ex-wife and her new fiancé standing there in the office.

Lamb darted out of the office in search of Veronica. He looked outside in the parking lot and around back where the small garden and pond, but she was in neither of those places. Walking back inside he remembered a place she used to go when she was upset about her parents fighting in the department. So with that memory intact, he set off to her secret hiding place.

"Hi Inga".

"Vell hello Don! How are you dear?"

"Well Inga, I'm doing okay but I was wondering if who had seen a particular snarky blonde around? She seems to have disappeared due to Leanne being a bitch".

"Ahh well I vink I have seen her," she said playing along pointing her long index finger that were above the counter in a downward motion.

"May I?" he whispered. She nodded and exited from around the counter and left Don standing there.

Don walked around the counter and got down on his knees to sit next to her underneath it. She wiped her tears and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to him. "It's always about Jake. 'Jake this, Jake that. It's not Jake's fault. Jake didn't kill Lily'. Do you know how much I hate the Kane parentage? "

"I know love".

"I'm tired of this town and the secrets. It's exhausting, it drains you. I fell drained," she said looking up at him. Her blonde eyelashes that were covered in brown mascara were long but he could still see her watery eyes.

"I know you do sweetie," he cooed, "So why don't we get up and find out who we are looking for and who might be our potential next victim. And then we can deal with monstrosity that is the situation with your mother".

Veronica wiped her eyes again with a smile on her face, "My, my, such a big word deputy. Where ever did you learn such a word?" she joked. He laughed at her mockery, because she was being Veronica Mars.

Keith was still in his office listening to Leanne's tirade about Veronica and Lamb's relationship tirelessly, when Lamb entered the office again. "Hey Keith, Ronnie and I are taking the bus crash file and stuff for the case we're working on, meet us up later?"

"Yea, that's fine Don, just sign it will ya? How is Veronica doing" Keith replied.

Lamb took a moment to spare a glance at Leanne, who was glaring at him. Kane looked indifferent. "She will be okay; she just needs some time to cool off".

Keith nodded, "I'll stop by later to check on her and be brought up to speed on the case. See you later Don" he concluded.

"Back at ya boss".

And with that Lamb went to the evidence lock up, Veronica and Seth still had no luck in finding the case file. As soon as he entered, he walked right over to the right corner in the back of the room and pulled out the case box.

"Why the hell is it in the back hiding?" she said in a smart ass tone.

"I needed too. You would have been able to find it so easily and I couldn't have that could I?" he said with a smirk. He had the box in hand and the three exited the room and then the department

The three of them drove to the Sunset Cliffs apartment complex.

"Set it anywhere. Leo just texted, he's leaving weevils now and on his way. Drinks anyone?" Veronica said as they entered through the door of the two bedroom apartment.

Seth took a seat on the chair on the wall that Veronicas room shared " I'll take a beer if you got one" he said, Veronica silently prayed he would finish there but since when did her prayers get answered, "so this is where you grew up?"

"No. We had a nice little house, but the lily died and everything changed. Dad lost his job, mom left we got this place. I like this one better though. Just as many memories as this house, than the other. Not all happy but life changing none the less." Veronica said nonchalantly.

Seth actually let it go, which pleased the other occupants.

It was roughly three o'clock at the moment so Veronica and Lamb made sandwiches for the three of them (mostly because Veronica didn't like people touching her kitchen ware). Sandwiches were eaten, beers were partially drunk from, and the case box opened with papers distributed. Each person took a victims report and family status. There was a small discussion on the victim's family that each person had.

"His family was harassed for a while afterwards, but dad took care of that. Next?"

"Daniel Rivera," Lamb said, "His family stayed away from everything and everyone. Moved away shortly after".

"Rodger Woods," she stated.

"His family went to the rallies and was waiting at the department when we were waiting for Goodman to arrive. I remember they were rejoicing when they heard he was dead.

They went through a few more when Veronica got a call. She checked her iPhone's caller id and saw that it was her friend at the agency, Sarah Jackson.

"Keep going guys, I'm gonna take this," she said waving her phone.

"Hey Sarah, what's up?" she greeted.

"_Hey girl! I know this week was sort of hard to start with but then I saw the news last night. Two of your friends were murdered? Plus the cases with the mystery guy that Morrison won't even give us his name. I was worried and wanted to check in"._

"It has been a little rough…Okay it's been a lot rough. Seth and I are working both cases…With the mystery guy".

"_You're working with the mystery guy? Doing anything else with the mystery guy?" she said teasingly._

"He's not so much a mystery guy to me, Sarah. In fact I've known him for years. I need you to meet him Sarah… I'm in love with him Sarah," she whispered event though she was in her room and the boys were in the living room.

"_I'm out! I got the weekend off, and I'm heading down girl!" she said excitedly, "Love you, see you soon!" _

And with that Sarah hang up and Veronica looked down at her phone while a chuckle escaped her lips. Sarah really was her 'new' Lily. They had very similar personalities.

While Veronica was lounging around her teenage bedroom, the boys took a break and turned on the TV to watch some sports.

Both were engrossed in the game that they were startled when Veronica reappeared in the room with a realization "THE BUS DRIVER!"

Seth had just lifted his bottle of beer to his lips when she shouted at them and as result his beer then sputtered out from shock. Lamb just thought it was the funniest thing in the world, his reaction.

"Guys, I'm serious. His family was distraught! Everyone in town thought he killed everyone by driving over the edge, even you did Lamb," she continued, "We need to look into this!"

"What about the connection to you?" spoke Seth.

"I didn't believe the daughter right away. I looked into it, sure. I found out that there was an explosion before the bus went over, but by that time everyone found the one they wanted to blame. I was too late".

There was a pregnant silence as Seth grabbed what he needed before he spoke again, "I'll look into for you guys. You need the night off, see ya guys".

It was five twenty eight, at least according to the dashboard on his Ford pickup. He saw her laughing and talking with that Mexican trouble maker. He had been watching her for a while now, discovered that she was friends with his aimed target, not just the former lover of the other one. She was definitely one for the books. His own angel wasn't particularly fond of her either just like the others, he felt no remorse.

Keith was leaving the office; his wife was on his blue tooth telling him to give Veronica her love. He was so grateful to have found such a loving understanding woman. Perhaps it was because she too had children of her own, and would too, if needed drop everything for them. Yes, he was grateful indeed. He started up his small Nissan and took the familiar road to his former dwelling. His usual parking space was open, so he backed into his old spot with ease and familiarity.

Walking through the complex he waved to some neighbors he hadn't seen a while, engaged in minimal small talk, and proceeded to the front door of the apartment. He was pleased to see neither Veronica nor Don were the one to open the door, but Leo.

"Good evening Leo".

"Evening Keith". They said exchanging small pleasantries.

Entering the place he once called home with his only daughter, he smelt the fresh aroma of her delicious culinary skills. Veronica and Don were both at the counter either chopping or dishing the food while smiling and laughing with one another. He smiled at the image of his only daughter truly happy with the man she loves, _I will not let this mad man ruin her happiness again,_ he thought.

Leo proceeded to close and lock the door for measure. When the click of the door's lock snapped the two lovers from their splendor , Keith decided to announce his presence fully with his oh so favorite line, "Who's your daddy?" he said with his arms wide in an expectant hug.

Veronica shook her head as she rounded the corner to enter his embrace, "I hate it when you say that!" she exercised her point yet again, as she did so many times throughout high school.

"I know, but I love saying it!" he said before he kissed the top of her head, "So what's for dinner?"

"Game hen perfectly seasoned, if I do say so myself, with cheesy scalloped potatoes and nice green salad, complements of Donnie".

"Yummy, let's dig in shall we, then you guys can discuss what you all discovered today," he suggested as he took a seat at the rounded table near the window.

Dinner was good and everyone finished somehow between all the discussions of the murder cases at hand, and the trial.

"I'm going to poke my head in at the trial tomorrow, to see how it's going," Keith said as he took his finishing bite of chicken, "Delicious as always sweetie," he said as if the two statements were related somehow.

"Let us know will you?" Lamb asked, knowing full and well he would, which was confirmed by a curt nod as Keith wiped his mouth with the paper napkin.

Again Lamb and Leo cleared the table and did the dishes while Veronica and Keith sat in the living room. There was some talk between the boys but they mostly wanted to hear about the shit with Leanne.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I knew how you felt about your mom".

"I understand dad. I can't believe she's marrying Jake Kane! Urg! I really don't like him. And I know he doesn't like me much either".

"You're gonna have to talk to her Vee. I know you see her as the bad guy in it all, but –"

"No, dad she is the bad guy. The bad guy is the one that leaves; the good one is the one that stays. But… If you really want me to talk to her, I will. But on my terms. Where and when I want to do it. Okay?"

"Sounds very reasonable and grown up of you sweetie. I'm very proud of you, Veronica," he said, "I'll text you her number so you can discuss your conditions with her".

"Okie dokie dad. Have a good night, and drive safely" she reminded at the door.

"Of course pumpkin," kissing her cheek, "Look after my little girl, she's in your hands" he said shaking Don's hand.

"I plan to do just that sir, good night".

And with that Keith Mars drove home to be with his wife, while his daughter got ready for bed across town.

~ He saw them say goodnight. And the blonde walk into the back room, while the Mexican pulled out the couch as he did the night before. He went over the detailed notes he took over the course of the day, trying to pin point at time to make his deadly strike.

Veronica and Lamb retreated to her room while Leo did his nightly sweep of the building. Veronica stood by her dresser as Don sat himself on her bed watching her, mesmerized as she shimmied out of her tight jeans that hugged her curves perfectly. While Veronica began unbuttoning her top she felt strong arms wrap around her torso, and soft lips kiss her neck.

She leaned into his towering form as his fingers replaced hers unbuttoning the light blue blouse she wore that day. His hands came back up to her shoulders only to gently push the fabric down her pale smooth arms, all the while kissing her neck and the newly exposed skin of her shoulders. When the shirt touched the ground she turned her body to face him where her lips found his eagerly waiting. She, standing there in nothing but her matching black undergarments that made her skin looker paler than it was, her slender, and nimble fingers worked on the buttons of his top too, their lips and tongues still dancing and fighting for dominance.

Don's arms twisted around her petite waist and lifted her up carrying her to the bed, never once breaking the passion filled kiss. He laid her down first on the bed. He stood one foot resting on the ground and his knee on the bed between her legs while he shed his shirt and undershirt in one fluid motion, his eyes never once leaving her perfectly sculpted body. She sat up some, relying on her abs to hold her steady as she tugged on the button of his jeans and pulling down the zipper. Leaning forward once again, he latched onto her lips as he kicked of the unnecessary jeans.

She ran her fingers down his back, his lips ran down her neck and chest, he reached under her only slightly and unhooked the garment that separated himself from her chest, and threw it across the room without a care. His mouth continued to spread kisses over her body, her fingers gently touching his back and arms. Her fingers found the elastic of his boxers and began to tug, as his found hers as well.

She now laid in all her glory beneath the man she loved more than anything.

He wanted to prove to her just how much he loved her, and that he did, by giving her the best pleasure she had ever experienced thus far.

They laid there tangled in each other's embrace, without the world's trouble s to pull them down from the sensual happiness of being held by the one that truly loves them, and that they truly love.

**This has got to be the fastest up dated I've ever done! Yea me!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it; I had so much fun with this chapter, I hope you did too! **

**So please, please, please review! I love them so much!**


	14. Chapter 14 The Unlikely Pair

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, for if I did, Lamb wouldn't have died, and the show wouldn't have ended or there would be at least a movie.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, and story alerts, and favorites!**

Chapter 13

It was early in the morning, rounding about seven ten, and she went out for her morning jog. Her long blonde hair was pulled up into a tight pony tail that fell to her shoulders. Seeming as it was early October the weather was still warm (got to love So Cal weather!) and she wore her capris black yoga pants with a hot pink sports bra and pink and black Adidas Cc Ocillation running shoes. She had her ear buds in playing her favorite playlist that distracted her from the stress and confusion that had recently become her life.

_Don't wanna break your heart. Wanna give your heart a break. I know you're scared it's wrong._

_Like you might make a mistake. There's just one life to live. And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break. Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break. Oh yeah, yeah. _

She sang as she ran, and quietly thought about the man who was currently residing with her. He was sweet and funny and smart, not at all what she thought of him back in high school. Her life had changed so drastically in the past few years that she was astonished. She usually fell for the rich assholes always thinking they were the prince charming. She jogged in place at the stop light thinking thing over, when she realized she was falling for the man that she once looked down upon, the man that she once though beneath her because of his social standings.

Things were so different for her, but she decided there on the corner of Market and Delores that she would see where this would take her, not even questioning it.

The roads were scarce but for commuters making their way to work that morning. She began to run across the street on her turn when a car drove up beside her. The driver's side opened, his foot on the brake he reached out and grabbed the young blonde. She kicked and screamed making attention draw to her. The man clamped his hand over her mouth and threw her in the passenger seat and sped off.

"You scream, or make a scene I will make your death the most excruciating".

"You? You're the one doing all of this?!" she stammered.

"I did what I needed too. Got their attention, didn't I?" he said with a sinister smirk on his aging face. She recoiled in her seat a little. Her right hand slipped into her pants pocket and pulled out her phone which she was given if ever in trouble. She dialed the number 2 and hit send.

"_Hey girl, what's up?" _but there was no answer. The man in the car cold not hear the voice on the phone.

"Please let me go, please. I won't tell," she begged, giving him the necessary words to know what had happened.

Eli 'Weevil' Navarro raced from the kitchen to his computer than say if his motorcycle was on fire. Because for him, she had grown to be more important than a more motorcycle, so once he was on the computer he organized a trace on the phone. They were on the move, heading south on Market Street.

Eli heard a smack, "_Shut up!"_

He struggled to reframe himself from screaming at the man for harming her. He jumped in his 82' black 300 turbo diesel Mercedes and sped away calling the sheriff to send some deputies to aid.

Eli had always thought that she was a snobby rich bitch; which she was in high school. Not now though. She was over all her social hierarchy; she was a normal woman just with a bit more money. She didn't flaunt it like she once did. She still bought the more expensive clothes and materials, but she actually works for her money, and saves it rather than spends it all. The blonde had really grown on him, she wasn't like the other girls he had been with in the past, and he knew he was nothing like the men she had been with, but he truly wanted to see how it would turn out, if she would let him.

He turned on his own miniature sirens. He would shift his eyes between his computer that showed her where abouts to the road ahead. He swerved in and out of cars on the road way looking into every car as he passed. He sped next to truck when a flick of blonde hair caught his eye to the left. He rolled down the window, pulling out his megaphone that he kept under his passenger seat for times such as these, (okay not exactly times like these), "Pull over now, the police are in route and are near. Please pull over and no one needs to get hurt". But the man in the silver truck upped his speed and drove off.

Eli let out a string of curse words in a mixture of English and Spanish as he beat the steering wheel with his hand pressing is foot farther down on the accelerator speeding off after the truck. Through the turns, roundabouts and swerves in attempt to lose him he persevered. They were now on the highway near the Pacific Coast also known as the PCH. The man must have noticed the excessive speed gain and realized that he could not out run the Mexican.

The man in the ford drove close to the edge of the highway while grabbing hold of the blonde hair that was now in a mess of a ponytail. He stopped only briefly enough to toss her down the small mound of sand, her scream echoed in his ears as he drove fiercely away to avoid being caught.

Eli, witnessing the whole thing, called for back letting them know what direction the man was heading as he shrieked to a stop. Eli had barely put the car in park before the door was swung open and he was out of the vehicle. He ran and skidded down the sand till he reached the girl. She began to stir and let out a series of grumbles and moans of pain. He turned her so she was lying on her back, he cradled her head gently, "Maddie? Maddie, can you hear me? Please answer me?" he said as his forehead rested against hers.

"Eli?" her voice barely audible but his ear was so close to her lips that he heard her breathless efforts.

"I'm right here. Right here baby," he said, neither made notice of his slip, and if they had they remind silent on the matter. He called for an emergency transport mainly because he was worried of possible injuries from her fall that he didn't dare move her himself. While the ambulance transported her to the nearest hospital he called the sheriff to tell him that Madison was safe and being taken to the hospital to be checked on. Then called Veronica to tell her the same thing.

To say she was furious would be an understatement. But he would deal with her anger when she arrived at the hospital. Until then he sat not so patiently in the waiting room bouncing his knee in worried anticipation.

Veronica was in a blissful sleep, tangled between her white cotton sheets and the ruggedly handsome former sheriff. When her cell phone began to blare near her ear, she grumbled a "shit, what now?" searching for her phone with one hand and her eyes still closed not wanting to be taken from the delightful rest. Lamb mumbled something non coherent as he shifted his body closer to her, digging his nose into her neck. "Mars here," she tried to sound more awake than she really was.

"_Look, I need you and Lamb to get down to the hospital as soon as possible. Madison went out for her run this morning as she usually does, well he got a hold of her," _ before he could finish his sentence she shot up in bed, "He did what?!" she shouted as the sheet that was covering her small form slipped from chest pooling around her waist. Lamb sat up then worried by the tone and reaction that his girlfriend was having, she simply held a finger telling him to hold.

"_If you would have let me finish, I would have been able to tell you that he got ahold of her yes, but I caught up to him very fast. When he saw he wasn't going to lose me, he well, through on to the beach out of his car. She's here at the hospital as a precautionary use. But if you want her statement better get her quick," he was finally able to get out without any interruptions._

"Okay, we'll be there, but you are so not off the hook!" and with that the call was dropped. Lamb wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down to the bed with him and cradled her against his chest. She followed with no resistance.

"What happened baby?"

"It's Madison. HE tried to get. No, he did get her, but Eli kept right on their tails that he gave up and chucked her onto the PCH. She's at the hospital now to make sure everything is alright".

"He had her?" it was more of a rhetorical question made in fear, but she nodded against his toned chest, as he rubbed soothing circles on her back with his fingertips. "I guess we should get dressed to go there, huh?"

She sighed a knowing sigh, "yeah… what time is anyway?" he slipped from under her standing up, and grabbing the phone to look at the time. Pressing the home button on the phone the screen lit up displaying 08:53, as he pulled a pair of dark jeans on. "Almost nine," he said staring down at her in admiration.

She had always been a bit self-conscious about her body. Even after she had had sex with Duncan, or Logan, or any other guy for that matter, she still covered herself with a sheet or blanket despite the fact that they had just seen her with nothing. But with Don, she had nothing to hide from him. He knew her better than anyone could ever. She didn't feel that she needed to hide her body from him, because he had seen all of her. The good, the bad, the ugly and the nasty bitch. There was nothing more for her to hide. Nothing more for her to hide behind either. Someone got her, all of her, and for once that didn't scare her like it once did, because it was Donald Lamb that got her.

He gently grabbed her hands and pulled her from bed kissing the top of her head. He left her to dress and ready herself for the day, while went to make some quick coffee and toast.

But when he entered the area Leo was already up and had made the breakfast for them. When Lamb entered, Leo said his good mornings and something about heading to work early and good luck. Lamb thanks him and wished him the same courtesy. Veronica entered walking straight to the fridge to grab some milk and then a glass. "Where's Leo this morning?" she said casually as Lamb filled her bowl and then his with Captain Crunch cereal and leveled with some milk.

"He had to go in early today". The two were getting along but Lamb was still upset at Leo for stealing and selling the Lily Kane tapes that Veronica almost died over. That was the reason they lost the trial, the reason why those idiot on the jury released Aaron Echolls out back into the world with Veronica in such close proximity, and Lamb didn't like the possibility of him having another chance at her. It was the past yes, and Echolls was dead yes, but there was that short period of time that he wasn't. Lamb hoped to God he would find him guilty of something, anything! Just to keep him away from her.

They ate their breakfast enjoying each other's company, attempting to mask the pregnant worry in the room. Once finished they got into the Saturn and drove to the hospital in a somewhat orderly fashioned. They were anxious and in a hurry but didn't want to cause any problems on the road, that would just delay them and they couldn't have that.

Lamb handed the car to the free Valet that resided at the hospital and escorted Veronica into the white sterile hospital. _God I hate hospitals!_ He thought. He didn't t like the dull color, the way they treated you here, whether you were a patient or visitor, they either were assholes or, laced with false promises. _Focus, dammit! You're here for Madison! That murdering bastard had her because of you! _He reprimanded himself.

"I'm Agent Mars, I'm here to see Madison Sinclair please" she said in a very dignified and professional voice, but once again Lamb was able to hear the subtle cracks of worry in her voice.

The security gave them the room number and name cards and they were on their way once again. Veronica's heels clanked against the tile floors in a rhythmic pattern, Don in step beside her. Madison Sinclair, being a Sinclair, she had her own private room, plus she was under the departments and FBI's protection. It was easy to find her. All you had to do was listen to the shaved headed man arguing in Spanglish with the nurse outside the room. Veronica was able to catch a few things; she wasn't letting him to see her.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm Special Agent Veronica Mars. I'm here to Ms. Sinclair, both these gentlemen are with me as well," she added. The nurse didn't dare contradict her authoritative tone of voice. _So that's how she was always able bypass people,_ Lamb smirked at his own realization.

"I haven't been able to see her or anything," Veronica could see the worry lines start to appear from where his brow was scrunched together.

"Well you are now, so let's go see what she knows, shall we?" the boys nodded in agreement and followed her into the room. Eli walked straight to her, she was unconscious. He clutched to her hand and sat next to her on the chair near the bed. Veronica and Lamb held back a bit, giving him privacy and because they were just so confused at what they were seeing. He was whispering to the blonde, it seemed as though begging her to come back. The scene looked too familiar for the two as Veronica stole a glance and Lamb who did the same to her. Both shrugged it off as weird but who were they to complain about either one of their choices. Eli was good for, kept her grounded on what really matters, and she was good for him because she too kept him grounded.

Veronica walked up to the man in the leather jacket and gently touched his back, "Weevil, we're going to go. I want to go talk to someone, but why don't you stay with her. You can call us when she wakes then we'll talk to her, okay?" she saw the fear in his eyes, _was this how he was when he was with Lily? Did he look like this when he heard the news of her?_ She couldn't help but think. He nodded solemnly.

She walked back to Don and they quietly left. Once outside and the door were closed he asked "Who do we need to talk to?"

"A man who was the best at what he did. We need his help. Especially since we're back to square one, going over the victims in the crash; Seth did some digging nobody even remotely connected to the family is in California anymore".

"And how do you know this man?"

"Is that jealousy I detect Mr. Lamb?"

"Wh-at? No? Just answer the question Vee," he stuttered.

She chuckled to herself, "He was my professor for criminology. He replaced Landry after he was arrested. The man is brilliant. Worked for the Bureau for ages! Seriously the best man in the business, his knowledge on how criminals think and act is astounding. The BAU is not a place we take lightly; their work is hard and takes a toll on you. You'll like him, I'm sure".

**What's this? Another cliff hanger? I know but I couldn't resist.**

**And I know Jason Gideon from Criminal Minds is actually holed up in the woods somewhere, I like him teaching, so here he shall be. **

**What do you all think of our side off pairing? Madison and Weevil. I looked hard, but honestly could not find anything that the two of them together. I thought it would be fun and interesting to do.**

**TheElegantFaerie: All I can say is next chapter there be some answers to your latest question. Celeste? What could she up to now that her man is marring the woman he always secretly had? **

**Big revelations coming up in the next few chapters, so please stick around. And thanks for all the support!**

**Please, please review! It is one of the best part of posting. And a part of my day!**


	15. Chapter 15 Who done it?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, for if I did, Lamb wouldn't have died, and the show wouldn't have ended or there would be at least a movie. I also do not own Jason Gideon, he belongs to CBS. I just love him a lot.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, and story alerts, and favorites!**

Chapter 14

"Veronica, how can I help you?"

"I need your help. You are one of the best there is, and I'm too close to the case to gain the proper prospective to profile this right".

"Come on into my office you two".

Veronica and Lamb followed the former FBI agent into the office in the back of the classroom. It was tidied meticulously. The desk however was filled pictures in frames. Lamb took it all in, every face, many were of children. The aging agent saw him looking at the photos that had claimed his desk "The ones I was able to save," he said calmly. Those words echoed in his ear, this was a man who took every single lose, every life personally. He was man who knew the evils in the world and still managed to hold on to the good of life. No wonder why Veronica looked up to him, he was very much like Keith. Men like him were scarce, and Veronica saw that kind of potential in him, he decided at that very moment that he would became that type of man if it took everything he had, he would do it.

They spread out the case files and Veronica began filling him in on every detail of the current case and the bus crash. Jason Gideon put on his glasses and began reading through all the paper work. "Is there a tech analyst that you can get a hold of to cross reference these people, check their finances and what they've been up to in the past years?"

Veronica thought on it for a while, "I think I know someone at the agency, let give him a call".

Veronica left the office to make a call, Gideon still focused on the files in front of him.

"Hey Thomas"

"Well hello goddess, what is it that I can do for you?"

She chuckled at his nickname for her "you can be my Miracle worker and dig up some info on some people for me"

"For you Veronica mars I can do anything. Just send me there names and I'll pull everything up for you"

"You rock! I'll text you them soon."

"Kisses Vee"

She giggled again "Muh".

Veronica entered the room again and saw Gideon and lamb sitting hunched with their nose buried in the files on the dark brown leather couch.

"Looking at the cases the unsub seems very organized, which is rare in personal killings. The wounds are very random and spastic showing his loss of control" he said pointing out the wounds on cliff. "The second victim was personal to him, he was more than a means to an end, evident through his one gunshot wound execution style, but he knew that seeing you seeing that your friend bled out would torture you, so that's what he did," he let his words sink in. Veronica was focusing on the files and his words, she took detailed notes on what he was saying, and so was lamb. "These letters that he's left for you guys are hand written which makes it more personal. He's putting the blame on you. "_You took everything from me_", "_You made me do this" _he's shifting the blame from himself on to you.

"He made sure to leave no DNA or fingerprints, or fibers. He is very meticulous. He's also not flaunting his attacks. He is striking at night, or in the shadows so not to be seen. There has yet to be a witness, mainly because if he feels that someone has been able to make the connection between him and the case then he kills them too, such as the lawyer's partner. This tells us that he is easily recognizable and probably well known in the community of Neptune".

"Until today. Earlier he attempted to kidnap Madison Sinclair. She recently said that she was felling vulnerable, like someone was following her. We helped her hire a boy guard. What if he saw that that was the only time she was alone? He probably thought she wouldn't resist and call Weevil" Lamb interjected.

Gideon thought a moment, "He must have a pre- determined list… You guys think that this whole thing might be in connection with one of the victims of this crash," heads were nodded, "You need to look at both the connections to the bus and the connection to the victim's families and the new victims".

"Cliff was a so-so public defender, failed criminal law… but he was always there to help me out of a jam".

"Which was more often than not," he said jokingly to the professor, he got a mere smile.

""Hey! I didn't do half the things you arrested me for! Like the fake Id's… I even caught the guy!"

"Oh but I'm sure you had nothing to do with the Kane kid kidnapping the Manning baby?"

Veronica was silent, "She's Duncan's baby as much as she is Meg's," she said quietly looking at her hands.

"Oh Veronica, please don't tell me you didn't lie to me and the FBI?!"

She stood exasperated in panic, "Meg asked me to! She wanted her baby safe! And you know just as well as I do that she would not be in that house hold! Stewart Manning was abusive, you saw what he did to poor little Gracie!" she knelt in front of him on the couch. Gideon stood in the back of the office leaning up against the wall, giving them space but listening to what they were saying, seeing if he can put pieces together.

"I saw Meg before she died. Her parents were going to either take the baby to an orphanage where they practically have the licenses to abuse, or they would raise her; neither were options that Meg wanted for her baby girl. She begged me to protect her". Don took her hands a simply held them as he processed her words for a few minutes. Those minutes were killing Veronica; she was struggling to focus on her breathing.

"His mind was filled and reeling. He told those agents that she was slippery. "_We've interrogated terrorists in Gitmo"_ ha terrorists ain't got anything on Veronica Mars. She was good, no one knew where he and he girl was. He doubted Veronica even knew where he was now.

Manning.

Lamb jumped up from the leather couch, and began pacing, startling Veronica.

Manning.

Don stayed the night in front of the Manning house that night. He called CPS in the morning too. Veronica was the reason that he knew.

Manning.

"Ronnie!" she jumped at the sound of his booming voice.

"Yeah?" she said quietly in a small voice, afraid he was so mad that she would lose the only man she desperately needed.

"The Manning girl, why was she in the hospital?"

She was taken aback by the question, "She was the sole survivor of the bus cash…" it settled in; "Oh Donnie, you're a genius!" she jumped up and walked up to him excitedly.

"I knew about Grace and Lizzy, and I told you. We both worked the crash case. And both somehow involved in Lily's disappearance-"

"Lily?"

"Uh? Oh yea, Meg and Duncan named her after Lily, but her parents didn't like that so they called her Faith.

"Cliff defended me during that. Anderson was just close to you during that time. And Madison, you were well sleeping with her at the time," she said very nonchalant, "plus he probably followed her to the apartment and saw her and me together and thought it was perfect because she was now connected to the both of us. We need to talk to Madison as soon as possible".

"He matches the profile too; organized, calculated, meticulous, determined, parent of a victim of the crash, a well-known member of the community and has a grudge against the both of us," Lamb added.

"Nicely done, you two. Go talk to your victim, collect your evidence carefully, and catch the bastard. Good luck," he kissed her forehead as she said her thanks. He was such a father figure, and a very good mentor. She loved Dr. Landry, he was great, and she was weary about a new professor, but she and Gideon clicked.

Lamb and Veronica left the college in a hurry and headed straight for the hospital. The car ride was silent. Lamb was very excited about their discovery. Veronica was too but as they started to drive she realized that he never responded to her explanation. It scared her beyond belief that she might lose him again because of what she did. It scared her that she was so terrified. She knew that she loved him, but it was still surprising her how much her happiness relied on him in her life, and he'd only been back in it for roughly a week.

Her fingers tapped against each other, and her right leg shook nervously. It took all of seven minutes to arrive at the hospital with the way Don drove down the highway. He found a spot and parked the Saturn. He jumped out of the car expecting Veronica to be on his heels, but he soon realized she was not in the car but still in the car. He walked back over to the car, thinking about why she would be sitting back when they had this huge discovery on their shoulders.

It then dawned on him that he never gave her a response. He never used to have to give her one, she just knew. But it was never something like this. It was never as big as this news. Aiding and abetting a criminal, even with good intentions was a crime. _Am I really going to throw away everything I have ever wanted, the only person I've ever truly cared about because she wanted to protect a child from an abusive lifestyle? _He thought, _no. In fact that makes me love her more, that big heart of hers always wanting to protect the innocent._

He opened the passenger side door; she still had her seatbelt on. "Veronica, come here," he said gently but sternly. She did as was told, surprisingly and stood against the truck as he closed the door. Lamb bent his knees some so he was closer to her height (which didn't really make that much of a difference), "Baby, I'm not going anywhere. As much as you broke the law, he saved that little girl. You sacrificed your happiness, for her, to protect her. I wish there was someone like you when my family needed it. I love you Veronica and that's not going to change, and I'm here to stay, you're stuck with me Mars. Deal with it," he concluded.

Her eyes had tears in them. Tears of grand relief. She through her arms around him and he held her close. Several moments passed before they released each other. She stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss, "Let's go and catch this bastard".

Meanwhile at the court house, Ms. Hale and Mr. Park were both in the judge's chambers, "The prosecution has failed to produce this other deputy Anderson, I beg for a mistrial, your honor".

"My witness was murdered, your honor".

The judge silenced them both with a wave of his hand, "Mr. Park, I fail to see why the defense is requesting a mistrial of the absence of one deputy. Deputy Sacks and Sheriff Mars, as well as the former Sheriff have all testified. Perhaps it is you who should find your own witnesses to aid your client rather than relying on bad mouthing the prosecutions'. Your request is denied, court will resume in one hour" the judge decided.

Back at the hospital sat Seth, Sacks, and Keith, all waiting to here to the news. They all stood when the couple entered waiting to hear what they had to say but Veronica just held up her hand to silence them, "We want to talk' to Madison first, she saw the man. We just want to see if she can give us his name to see if we're right".

"What if she doesn't know his name?" asked Seth.

"Because Davidson, if it is who we think he is, she went to school with his daughter same as me," she didn't intend to sound mean, but sometimes that's just how things come out when she speaks.

Veronica entered the private room; Weevil still had not left her bedside. They were talking a great deal with both sets of her family, including Mac and Dick. "What is she doing here?!" exclaimed Lauren, Madison's little sister.

"She's here because we're friends and I want her here," Madison said plain and simple.

Veronica walked over to Madison and Weevil, "How you feeling girl?"

"Like I got thrown from a truck". She chuckled as if it was a joke, "Lighten up people," when no one did she changed the subject, "I saw him Vee. I know who he is. I can't believe it though. I asked him why, but all he said was _"I did what I needed too. Got their attention, didn't I?_"

"Tell us who it is Maddie, I get him for you. I promise".

The people in the room were astounded by the sincerity in her voice, most knew nothing about the truce that was called that night at the Grand, but both girls ignored the rest of the people there and focused in on themselves. "It was… Mr. Manning. Meg's dad" she finally said. Veronica kissed her forehead and turned to Weevil, "Stay with her at all times until we bring him in. I don't want him to try and finish the job. Take care, Madison. Dick that goes the same with you and Mac and Cally. I'm taking all precautions here so do as I say". Dick gave a mock salute indicating that he understood, "See guys, off to the rest of the gang, that we just got a positive Id".

**Another cliff hanger? I know but I couldn't resist. At least you all know who it is now though! I know some of you may have guessed tis so kudos to you **

**Big revelations coming up in the next few chapters, so please stick around. We're coming to an end soon. I'm thinking maybe four or five more chapters, so like I said, please stick around. And thanks for all the support!**

**Please, please review! It is one of the best parts of posting. And a part of my day!**


	16. Chapter 16 The Comes Out

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, for if I did, Lamb wouldn't have died, and the show wouldn't have ended or there would be at least a movie. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, and story alerts, and favorites!**

**A/N I got a C on my first Stats test! And an A on my Criminology! So yeah!**

_Previously in Chapter 14_

_The people in the room were astounded by the sincerity in her voice, most knew nothing about the truce that was called that night at the Grand, but both girls ignored the rest of the people there and focused in on themselves. "It was… Mr. Manning. Meg's dad" she finally said. Veronica kissed her forehead and turned to Weevil, "Stay with her at all times until we bring him in. I don't want him to try and finish the job. Take care, Madison. Dick that goes the same with you and Mac and Cally. I'm taking all precautions here so do as I say". Dick gave a mock salute indicating that he understood, "See guys, off to the rest of the gang, that we just got a positive Id"._

Chapter 15

Veronica and Lamb told the newly confirmed information to law enforcement officers that waited outside the room. Keith buried his head in his hands. Leo wiped his hand over his tired face. Sacks shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head. Seth was confused but stayed quiet. Veronica saw his confusion and asked him about what he needed clarification on. "The connection to you both, and the connection to the victims, what is it?"

"My senior year of high school my boyfriend and I investigated the abuse of a child that his ex-girlfriend was babysitting. We may or may not have broken into the Manning house to find out more about the kid from her journals. While we were there we found out the child she was talking about was her own sister, Grace".

Cally came out of the room, though no one saw her standing there as Veronica continued. "Stewart Manning came home earlier than Duncan and I anticipated and caught us. He proceeded to call Don, the sheriff. That's when I told him to check the closet; he moved aside the clothes and found a small door. When he opened the wood panels there was sweet Grace sitting in this small box inside the closet with her knees drawn to her.

Now I've told you before I've known Don practically all my life so I saw the look on his face. He led us out, in cuffs, but let us go after we were out of sight of the house".

"After that I stayed out there, parked in front of the house. The next day I called CPS. I can't believe they let them keep the girls. It wasn't until the oldest, Meg, died and Lily," he paused to look at Veronica to see if he got that right, she nodded to keep going, " went missing that I saw Manning again. He knew that it was me that called and then he called the FBI to lead the investigation".

"I'm guessing that the agents never found her".

"You would be right. The Kane kid had some really good help," he smirked at Veronica. Keith raised his eyebrow, somewhat surprised that she actually told him.

"How do the victims fit in?"

"When Duncan took Lily, I was looked at as a suspect. Cliff was my lawyer, and family friend. Deputy Anderson was the officer that released me, and he was very close to Don. Madison, she had, she was sleeping with Don during that time, and her and Meg didn't always get along".

There was a ringing coming from Keith's khaki pants, he stood to answer. He ran his hand over his tired face, "I'll be right there" he said to the person on the phone. "Well it seems as though Manning was dead set on killing today". He said looking around the room as he pocketed his phone.

"Who?" Veronica said breathlessly afraid of what he might say.

"Vinny Van Lowe" he said slowly.

"And his connection?" Seth inquired.

"That's a good question…" Lamb said, Keith nodded along with the rest. Seth looked at Veronica waiting for her to do something. She didn't say anything or nod along with the others, she looked deep in thought.

"Whatcha thinkin' Mars?" he said standing.

"Well… See Duncan may or may not have paid Vinny a good amount of money to help smuggle him across borders with Lily…"

"Veronica" Keith scolded.

"I may have suggested the possibility to Duncan, and then I may have offered the deal to Vinny…"

Seth stood there, "You were a real criminal way back when, huh?"

"You have no idea" said Don "You were the mastermind of it all. I told those agents you were slippery, but why listen to me?" he laughed himself and Veronica.

"Go on dad; we'll go get a warrant".

Court was in session. The closing statements had been said and the jury was sent off for deliberation. Lamb was in his cell when he received a visitor. "If the jury comes back with a guilty, I need you to do something for me".

"You've served me good, what do you need?" he said in a thick Irish accent.

"I need you to kill…."

The warrant was in hand and signed by the judge. They went to the department to meet up with the rest of the gang. Veronica walked straight to the Sheriff's office; he was talking to a young lady with short dark hair in a white jacket. "Hey dad, got the warran-t" she slowed down her speech when the woman turned around. "Hello Mars".

"I thought you weren't coming down till at least tomorrow," she said hugging her friend.

"Seth called Morris, saying that you two needed some help, so he sent me. What do you need me to do?"

"Come with me, Seth and some deputies to the Manning house? I'm sure dad filled you in on the case?" both nodded in agreement, Sarah took the warrant from Veronica to read.

The house was empty of any being. But they found guns and bloody shirts piled in the laundry room. Everything was bagged and tagged and collected with such delicate conditions. Guns were sent straight to the ballistics lab for tests. The agents and deputies were still looking around the house, searching every part, every cranny for anything that could help link him to the crimes.

Don came to the house with Keith, to bring some news the investigators. Sarah was walking by when Keith called her over to ask her where Veronica was. Keith got a call and told Lamb to go on ahead and tell her the news.

She looked him up and down with a smile on her face, "What?"

"Oh nothing, you just look very familiar that's all".

"Huh?" she laughed and turned on her heels to lead the way. He followed her very much confused.

"Veronica! Why didn't you tell me it was the guy in the picture by your bed?"

"WHAT?!" she shouted slamming her head under the sink. Sarah almost doubled over in laughter; Don chuckled and helped her out from under the sink.

"What's this about a picture of me by your bed?" he said cockily raising his eyebrows.

"Oh hush it! What are you doing here?"

"I'll answer yours if you answer mine?" he always knew what to do to make her submit, this was a simple request but his eyes were far more treacherous and drove her mad with want. But she remembered where they were at; they were almost finished with case too. Soon they wouldn't have to worry. _That would be wonderful_, she thought.

"Fine" she said with a huff. Sarah was watching the two in fascination. Veronica never caved that easily. "You first, we have a mad man to catch".

"I've got two things. One: speaking of mad men, jury went into deliberation this morning at around eleven. Number two: I really hate my father. The guns you found, they were given through the Fitzpatricks. When Keith arrested Rodger, he also collected a bunch of ammo and guns; they ran all of them through NIBIN (national ballistics information network). When we had the lab test the ammo and guns found here, serial numbers were consecutive, and ammo matched perfectly. He got the weapons from the Fitzpatricks. The cases have been connected the whole time" he said exasperated, "All is time we thought we were dealing with the trail ad then this, but they go hand in hand".

Veronica took his face in her hands and whispered something to him that no one else could her, despite Seth's and Sarah's attempts. She then lowered her hands to place on her hips while she began to pace taking in this new discovery. "So we now have evidence linking the Fitzpatricks to this case. Well that's just no good. But this means Manning either bought them when before Rodger-Ray was arrested a few months ago, or he bought them when Rodger-Ray was on bail. Either way we know he was planning this".

She decided now would be the time to make himself known with what he found while searching. "Not only was he planning this, he was planning this for quite some time. It looks like they were just fantasies at first but then changed" he informed while looking through the leather notebook.

"Go on. Does it say anything about when?"

He flipped through the pages until he came across a page filled with numbers. "Yea, it does. Veronica, it was the day we arrived in Neptune. He must have seen you two and couldn't handle it. he bought he guns that same day" he concluded. The four were mostly silent, pondering the new news. It was informational and the now had a time period.

Veronica had a feeling in her gut that she couldn't shake. Something horrible was about to happen, but she just couldn't place it.

**I know you all secretly love cliff hangers **

**I know some were wondering what happened to Celeste and the other Kane members, well you will be seeing them soon. So please stick around. And thanks for all the support! Posting will be maybe in a week but maybe two. I am a full time student and part time worker. I try to post as early as I can. **

**Please, please review! It is one of the best parts of posting. And a part of my day!**


	17. Chapter 17 Dun- Dun- Dun

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, for if I did, Lamb wouldn't have died, and the show wouldn't have ended or there would be at least a movie.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, and story alerts, and favorites!**

Chapter 16

_On the other side of the globe, the sand was hot and the water was cool, there played a grandmother and her only granddaughter splashing in the ocean. She made a promise to her son that she would not be the same with this little angel that she was with her daughter. Miss Lily Manning Kane may only be half Kane and four years old but she was the epitome of the notorious Lily Kane. School was out for her little one, and they were out enjoying each other's company splashing around in the cool water. Lily's long wet blonde was sticking to her shoulders and back. Her blue poka-dot suit made her blue eyes shine more brilliant, as the water splashed up on her. _

_To anyone else it looked like day on the beach, but to Duncan it was his mother letting loose and having fun with his little girl that at first she was against. He just got off the phone with his father. As he walked out on the porch in the backyard which led him to the beach where his mother and daughter were playing on the shoreline he called "Lily! Come on in for lunch". _

_Celeste and Lily trotted up the beach hand in hand. Duncan handed them a towel. Little Lily continued into the house with her Rapunzel towel wrapped around her small body. _

"_I just got off the phone with dad"._

"_Darling I don't want to hear about him and his soon to be bride," she said exasperated._

"_Mother, it's not about him and Leanne. It's about Veronica. She's in the hospital, mom"._

"_What happened to her? Is she okay? Are you?"_

* * *

*Present Time*

The information was received. The call came in. Jury was out. Done. Deliberation concluded. The moment of truth had come.

The sheriff had two undercover deputies outside The River Styx doing surveillance on Manning. In court Seth and Sarah sat in the row behind the trio, they didn't want to intrude on the moment of their friend. Keith sat closest to the isle with Veronica sitting in between himself and Don Lamb.

Don's leg was shacking in anticipation. Sarah heard Veronica's breath hitch when Rodger Ray Lamb was escorted into the court room in his orange jump suit. Veronica had told her of Aaron Echoll's and everything that that entailed.

_*Flashback* _

_She got the text right before her final in government. She decided to walk out to see what the jury had to say. She sat with her father. She nearly broke into tears when they cleared him of all charges; statutory rape, criminal homicide and aggravated assault. It broke her heart that Lily's murder would be walking free._

*Present Time*

She reached over and took hold of her lovers hand as Rodger Ray shot a sinister smile, his eyes glinted with malice as he saw his son and the young blonde. He then turned and sat in the defendant's chair. But as soon as he did so, the bailiff annunciated "All rise for the Honorable Judge Hobbs" and the court room did as requested.

Don was clutching tightly to Veronica's hand, she doing the same to him. Both were beyond nervous for the results.

"Has the jury come to a unanimous decision?" the judge asked.

The foreman stood, "We have your honor".

"People of the court, I will beg of you, that no matter the jury's decision that the court room remain in order. Those who do not comply will be arrested for contempt" the judge spoke, "Please continue then Ms. Foreman".

She took a deep breath as she pulled out her notecard. "We they jury, find the defendant...Guilt on the charge of murder of the first degree", loud sighs of relief were heard from the victim's family and the Mars entourage. "We the jury, find the defendant… Guilty on the charge of illegal trafficking and distribution of fire arms", "We the jury find the defendant …Guilty on the charge of conspiring with organized crime," Veronica had a large smile on her face as Don turned his face to hers; his smile was ear to ear as well.

"No! No! No!" the defendant exclaimed slamming his fists on the counselors table. The counselors shook hands.

"Mr. Lamb, please reframe from such outbursts. Thank you" he said has the older Lamb silenced, "Rodger Ray Lamb, I sentence you to life in prison with no chance of parole. Court adjourned" he announced.

The officers of the court proceeded to the defendant table to escort him to his transport. Don was following closely behind Veronica who was following her father out of the isle when Rodger Ray decided to poke a hole in their little bit of happiness.

"She will never be safe. Neither of them will. I promise you those who you love will be punished for what you've done. Your mother; and your little whore will never be safe" he sneered at the couple. Sarah and Seth were now close to them. Don stood in front of her as if protecting her from his words while Keith placed his arms around her like he did the day Aaron was released, protecting her as best he could.

Rodger Ray was seething, face bright and red as he was dragged from the court room. They exited the court room, out on the steps Keith and Seth left to pull the cars around. Sarah, Veronica and Don were left on the stairs and silence hung in the air between them.

"Well…Perhaps there is Santa Claus and Easter Bunny, and there are angels watching over us." Veronica said quietly.

"What?" both Sarah and Don sad.

"It's just something I said when Echoll's was acquitted. Truth actually prevailed for once in this town".

"True. But he still threatened you" he added wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"He threatened your mom too, should you warn her or something?"

"Seth said he call in to the headquarters in Texas to have them put her protective custody until I can visit her and explain things to her.

"But you are here, in a town where he has connections. Dangerous connections I might add".

"Vinny and Logan have both protected me from such connections; and now I have a gun and badge and have you and dad to protect me. And you guys are much scarier than those two bone heads" she said wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down further to her level.

"And how do know that everything is going to be okay?"

"Because I know. And I'm never wrong?" pulling him down for a kiss.

"Ahem!" Sarah coughed, "As cute as you two are, are rides have pulled up and we still have bad guys to catch". Veronica laughed pulling apart from Don. She latched arms with Sarah and they continued towards the cars Don following chuckling behind them. Veronica hadn't really had any girlfriends since Lily. There was Mac of course but even she wasn't really girly girl like. But Sarah was very much like Lily, Don noticed. He heard Sarah ask Veronica "Where can I get one of those?" which made him laugh more.

The car rides was silent. Sarah was in Seth's vehicle and Lamb was with Veronica in Keith's. Everyone was in their own little thoughts. Some were thinking of the trial that ended and the threats that went along with the conclusion of it. Others were mentally preparing for the fight that was inevitably going to go down at the River Styx. I was something to really fear. The Fitzpatrick family was dangerous and all who knew the life in Neptune knew just how dangerous they were. The lists of those who they killed or had killed were extensive and ranged.

Felix Toombs

Thumper Orozco

Kendall Casablancas

Cormac Fitzpatrick (yes, even their own family)

Cervando

And that's just the ones they know about.

* * *

"I was seen!" he exclaimed.

"And you still killed Van Lowe?" said Danny Boyd

"I needed to! They have that little whore protected!" he sneered.

"They know who you are and you came here?!" Liam shouted angrily.

"Where the hell was I supposed to go?!"

"Away from here! If they know who you are they will eventually connect you to us and therefore putting all of us in danger of being arrested! And they told me you were smart old man!" his thick Irish accent evident through his shouts.

A short stubby man with a round head and pointy beard burst in through the back doors of the bar out of breath, "They have us surrounded! The sheriff's department and some Feds too!' he placed his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

Liam Fitzpatrick growled loudly "Pick up 'em boys! We're not going down without a fight" he said as he cocked his shotgun with one hand while feeling for his hand gun at his hip with the other.

* * *

She was still. She was aware of what was going on around her, though she couldn't open her eyes. She couldn't speak. She heard the sobs of some women. She felt both hands were being held by different people. She could feel her father's tears flow freely on her hand. _He never had reserves about crying about me_ she thought. The other hand was being held by Don. _Don._ _I can't leave him. Not now, I can't._ The doctor said she was critical. She could hear her mother and Jake telling the doctors to spare no cost when it came to her care. She heard her mother try to shoo Don away, but Keith told her off. He knew that Don needed her just as much as he did. Lianne had lived without her for years by choice. Don was unconscious for half the time but the other half was spent trying to get back to her. Keith had almost lost her twice. And he had Lamb to thank for the last rescue. Well this one too.

She was trying to will her eyes open, her hands to squeeze those that clutched hers, but nothing came of it. she thought it best to lie there and find out what she could. She remembered nothing but the car ride to the River.

Lianne barged back into the room "I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER AND YOU ALL BEST GET TO TALKING" she exclaimed.

**Let the bashing begin… I know I'm so horrid leaving you all with such a cliff hanger but oh well. **

**I know some were wondering what happened to Celeste and the other Kane members, well you will be seeing them coming up. So please stick around. And thanks for all the support! Posting will be maybe in a week but maybe two. I am a full time student and part time worker of two jobs now. I try to post as early as I can.**

**Please, please review! It is one of the best parts of posting. And a part of my day!**


	18. Chapter 18 Damn the girl and hammers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, for if I did, Lamb wouldn't have died, and the show wouldn't have ended or there would be at least a movie.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, and story alerts, and favorites!**

**A/N Sorry for the lateness of the chapter. And the length.**

**But can we give a shout out to all those who helped with backing if the VERONICA MARS MOVIE! WE did it guys! **

**Now on ward with the story… since we don't have many chapters left**

Chapter 17

"Leanne, I know you're worried, but you need to calm down. I will explain everything to everyone, okay?" She starred hard at ex-husband then at Lamb, and then nodded. Keith kissed his daughter on the forehead, before he went to the hall to bring in the others. Jake Kane, as much as Keith disliked him, he was paying for a very large private room for Veronica.

"What are you doing here?" Leanne spat.

His eyes never leaving her body Don pleaded "please Leanne, can we not? Both of us want her to be okay and wake up. Just please can we just focus on veronica for the moment". He was tired. His eyes were tired. His voice was tired.

Before Leanne could retort Keith reentered followed by his wife and her sons, Weevil and Madison, Sacs, the agents, Mac and Casablancas, Leo and her boss, even Logan and Parker were there.

Keith stood opposite of Don near her bed and placed his hands on Alicia's shoulders as he began...

*She could hear the voices. Her mother was huffing and puffing and complaining. Don was still clutching her hand stroking it softly with his thumb. She felt her father's presence as he stood beside her bed. His voice filled her ears as he retold the events of the day. *

"After the trial concluded and we left the courthouse we headed to the River Styx straight away. I parked at the liquor store around the corner. Veronica's agent friends and I went to the trunk of the car. I told the plan to the five people that were in front of me as well as the deputies through the radio what the plan was. We all suited up in vests, checked our guns, and gathered extra clips, preparing for the inevitable. We were prepared for the small battle that was about to begin.

We all surrounded the River Styx. Don and Veronica were behind me , the other agents and some deputies surrounded around the back. Someone from the inside must have tipped them off. They were ready for us.

The raid began. Shots fired. Most of the mob members were injured and arrested. Veronica was nowhere to be seen. When the smoke cleared we searched through the bar and home attached. Liam was nowhere to be found either. "

Keith took a breath he was on the verge of tears remembering the panic and fear coursing through him at that time. Keith tore his eyes away from his ex-wife down to their comatose daughter. When he looked up again, he looked to Lamb, clearly unable to finish the story. Don understood what his mentor was conveying, no words were necessary.

"San Diego PD helped with transporting and booking of all the mobsters while we were searching for Liam and Veronica. While we searched through the house, other deputies canvased the area. While no one from the neighborhood spoke Logan had some information for us. He was driving by I guess and saw all of us but not her. When he asked where she was Seth told him we didn't know. He told us about the Liam's cousin, Danny's, house around the corner. He showed us to the house.

SDPD Chief needed Keith's assistance at the department to deal with Manning who was arrested in the raid.

I had some deputies and the agents with me discussing how to proceed. He paused and sucked in a breath. We heard a scream. I wanted to go in then, but Seth said I wasn't in the right frame of mind… and he was right, I wasn't. It could have ended much worse. When we entered, we entered quietly so not to spook him. She said earlier that he didn't like her but… this was more than dislike… it was pure hatred. When we entered he was sitting on her ready to strike her head with a fucking hammer."

"I swear Keith, you're daughter has a thing with getting in trouble with damn hammers"he said attempting to humor himself and Keith. "She was so battered. I shot him just as his arm began to extend. I didn't shoot just the hand this time either. Liam Fitzpatrick is dead. And can never hurt her again. I swear to that Leanne."

"That's when we decided to just drive her here ourselves. An ambulance was going to take too long, and she was fading fast. She was barely breathing when we arrived. As she was taken into surgery, we began calling everyone" he turned his eyes back down to his unconscious love.

*She heard everything, the whole reciting of the day before, she could feel both her father's and Don's hand engulfing hers. She heard her mother's voice next. "Donald Lamb, want you gone by the time my daughter wakes up. She seems to always be in trouble when she is round you. You don't deserve her!"

Something in Veronica snapped. In her mind and body, just snapped. Before anyone was able to come in defense of lamb she did, "And who, _mother,_ do you consider to be deserving of me?" her eyes still closed but she shook her head at her mother's words.

She was slightly stunned, but shook it off quickly, rushing to her daughter's bed, "What about Duncan honey? He's a good, respectable, wealthy young man". Leanne gushed at her side.

Her eyes shot open. In a clam, deadly even voice she told someone to sit up more. Lamb was intently watching her, interested to see where this went. "Mother. I want you to listen, and listen carefully. Duncan and i will never happen. For many reasons, one includes the fact that you married his father. And the other is the most important. I-Don't-Love-Him." She enunciated each word carefully and slowly, motioning with her hands. "I love Don. Nothing you say will ever change that. He is a respectable man. He is. And about the whole 'i get in trouble when he's around'. Please are you kidding me. I almost got killed multiple times while dating Logan, and arrested while with Duncan. Don has saved my life twice now. Plus he doesn't want to change me. Duncan and Logan want the girl that I was before Lilly died. Not the girl that i became because of it. I will not be with Duncan, or Logan or any other 09ers. I'm with Don. Get over it or get out, because he's staying. Because he doesn't run when life gets hard."

Leanne was taken back. Keith and lamb beamed at her words while Jake was surprised. Wallace and Alicia were proud. But Celeste seemed flabbergasted as she heard veronicas words.

Yes. Celeste was back, following her son and granddaughter. Veronica had always been defensive when it came to her mother. Never in a million years would celeste ever think she would hear such words come from her.

"Aww Vee I've missed you too" Duncan said announcing his presence

Everyone turned and veronica peered around those who stood in her way.

"Well looked what the tide brought in?" drawled veronica with a smirk playing on her lips.

Duncan laughed, celeste not knowing what to do smiled along. Lilly simply looked around at the adults smiling bubbly to herself.

Veronica nudged at her mother to move, "she looks just like Lil and Meg. She's grown so much" she said smiling sweetly at Duncan and his daughter.

"So you finally declared your feelings for the sheriff? It's about damn time Veronica!" Duncan exclaimed laughing.

"What do you mean?" Leanne glared at him.

"Nothing just that she's always been practically in love with him. Even when we were in high school. " veronicas pale face blushed profusely. She had no idea Duncan new about her crush, but Lilly was bound to tell someone.

"What can I say? I'm a bit emotionally stunted. "

"She's right. She is" Don joked with them.

The room, although filled with tension chuckled at the small joke. Celeste in all seriousness went towards Veronica, who eyed her suspiciously. After all they never had what one would call a civil conversation.

"Are you okay Veronica?" She said softly and delicately but very sincere.

"I am. Thank you."

Celeste smiled, "I never got a chance to thank you for what you did for my family. For both my Lilly's and Duncan. So thank you"'

It was then that Veronica saw Celeste as the caring mother that she had deemed impossible.

But this was Neptune, nothing was impossible here.

**A/n: Sorry for the short chapter. Especially since you've waited so long. It's been a really stressful time between work and school and family problems, but I find solace in writing, and a bit sad that this one is coming to a end soon.**


End file.
